Medicine
by Nicole Blaire
Summary: Jim has just gotten over a horrible accident. But when he meets Johan, he feels comfortable around him. Almost like he loved him. But he started to realize, he did love Johan but he kept pushing him away. Will their relationship ever become solid?
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is a story came to me while I was listening to a song called Medicine by Kim Leoni. Yeah, I know that's the title but whatever.

Jim's a little ooc but other than that it should be normal. If not…whatever…again. Lol let's start this little number! That sounded weird.

_AWKWARDNESS AWKWARDNESS AWKWARDNESS _

Ok, I'll shut up and start the fanfic

WARNING: This chapter is kind of gory so it you're one of those people who have weak stomachs, pull a trashcan next to you so you don't puke all over the floor. Lol that sounded gross.

* * *

Jim was sitting on his bed with the door locked. He covered his ears with his hands as he squinted his eyes shut. He didn't want to listen anymore. He didn't want to be part of this family anymore. At least not while _he _was here.

"You can never do anything right, you stupid bitch!"

He could hear his father's voice no matter how hard he tried to tune it out.

"Please don't!" his mother begged.

But of course, he didn't. He went and smacked her anyway. You could hear the echo and they were downstairs.

_Please stop_, Jim begged. _Please stop hitting my mom._

Another shriek came from downstairs.

Jim opened his eyes and breathed heavily. He wasn't going to sit back and watch his mother get abused. He had to stand up and stand up to him. It was the only way he would stop.

He ran downstairs and realized he was too late. It had already happened. His mother was on the floor motionless. He actually crossed the line. He _killed_ her.

Jim was frozen. He stared wide-eyed at the corpse. He wanted to run and cry and scream; anything to get away from this scene. But he also wanted to kick his father's ass. But his body chose not to cooperate with him.

The Australian let out a gust of air. He had been holding his breath. "What have you done?" he whispered.

"I killed her," he said.

"_Why?!_" he screamed. Now his body was able to move.

"Are you getting smart with me?"

"Why did you kill my mother?!" He didn't care that he was putting himself into danger. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"I can kill you too if you'd like," his father growled.

"Try me you sick bastard."

Suddenly, his father looked like a monster. He charged toward his son and caught him by the arm.

Jim gasped. He was sure his life was about to end. He just wished it would be quick an easy.

His father pulled out a pocket knife and jabbed it into his right eye.

"AAAAAH!!" the boy groaned in pain. He stretched his arm and felt a piece of furniture that felt like wood. It was the desk. He opened the drawer and pulled out the gun.

His mother got it when she found out that her unlovable husband wouldn't stop abusing her. She kept it in that same place for almost three years but it was never used.

Jim pulled it out, his left hand covering his eye socket.

The man just laughed. "You don't have the balls to shoot me."

"Yes I do," the Australian hissed.

"Prove it."

He pulled the trigger three times. Three!

Jim watched in horror as his father fell to his knees and coughed up blood. Then he fell on his stomach. He wasn't breathing anymore.

The gun slipped through Jim's hands and fell to the floor with a _clang_.

A voice inside Jim's head told him that he needed to do something. But what?

The voices just got louder.

_What are you trying to tell me?!_ Jim thought angrily.

And three seconds before the cops busted through the door, he realized what they were saying.

Run!

Jim sprinted up the steps and into his room and locked the door again.

He finally pulled his hand away from his eye. It dripped blood down his cheek and then falling to the floor.

Clamping his hand over his mouth, he pulled his trashcan over to him and started to puke. It came out so fast, he barely had time to breathe. When he could handle himself, he stood up and looked at it again.

He shuddered. He needed something to be there to replace his eye. He couldn't stand to look at it that way or else he'd be sick again.

Then he noticed his mother's necklace. It had a big red diamond on it. Just about the size of his eye. He snatched the stone off of the necklace and put it in his eye. It would have to take some time to get used to it being there but other than that, it was perfect.

And so no one could laugh at him, he grabbed some cloth and wrapped it around his head, covering his bad eye.

He could hear the cops' feet trampling around the stairs so he put his jacket on and jumped out his window. Thankfully, he landed safely on his feet.

He ran as far away from home as possible, not once looking back.

* * *

I'm so cruel. I killed both of Jim's parents and almost killed him. How dare I? lol I hope you guys like it so far. I know I do.

I wanna hear your thoughts so click that little green button and the bottom and review!


	2. Chapter 2

It had started to rain. It did nothing but make Jim feel worse.

He heard the sirens coming again so he started to run. He looked back to see if they were near but stopped when he ran into something.

He looked down and saw a boy with spiky teal hair with gorgeous green eyes. "I-I'm sorry," Jim stuttered. "Are you alright? I didn't mean to--"

"It's fine," the boy said with what sounded like a European accent. "Where are you off to?"

Jim looked back again and saw nothing. "I honestly don't know, mate."

"Is that an Australian accent I hear?" the boy laughed.

Jim laughed along with him. "Yes. Are you, by chance, from Europe?"

"Yes. My name is Johan Anderson. And you are?"

"Jim," he answered. "Jim Cook."

They shook hands. "Do you wanna come inside? It's getting pretty cold outside."

"That's ok. I wouldn't want to overstay my welcome."

"Please, my parents would be glad that I actually found a friend to hang out with. They'd probably ask you to sleep over."

"Are you sure? I don't want to get you in trouble."

"Quit stalling. Just come in."

Jim followed the bluenette to his house. It was _huge!_ It had a big plasma screen TV in the family room, a miniature flat screen in the kitchen and a wooden floor that was so shiny, you could see your reflection in it.

"Mom, Dad, I want you to meet someone," Johan called.

Two adults walked in, one wearing a purple turtleneck sweater and a knee-length skirt and the other wearing a black shirt with a grey vest overtop. He wore glasses and his jaw line was steep but not too steep. He also had a five o'clock shadow. (A/N: for anyone who goes to my school, I was trying to describe Mr. and Mme. Diaz lol)

They both were very tall. But Jim wasn't sure why Johan was so short. Maybe he'd have a growth spurt when he gets older.

"Mom, Dad, this is Jim Cook."

"He's soaked," Mrs. Anderson said as she put her hand to her cheek shocked. "Come here honey, let's get you in some dry clothes."

"Thank you, mate," Jim said as he followed Johan's mother up the steps.

"So you picked out an Australian this time?" Mr. Anderson asked.

Johan chuckled. "Shut up Dad."

"Go upstairs and let Jim borrow some of your clothes."

Johan walked up the stairs and went into his room which was covered with posters of Duel Academy. He always dreamed of going there. But it was all the way in Japan. He was sure he'd get homesick.

He grabbed some clothes that he planned on giving away. They were too big for him but it probably fit Jim perfectly.

He knocked on the bathroom door.

"It's open," Jim said.

Johan walked in to find him still wearing his wet clothes. "You didn't take anything off yet?"

"Sorry, I was just admiring your bathroom."

"Admiring my bathroom?" Johan repeated dumbfounded.

"Well, I can't help but notice the tub that's big enough for ten plus me," Jim laughed.

The European smiled. "I'm sure you have a big tub too."

"Actually no. Mine is extremely small. I can barely fit in it."

"Really? Where do you live?"

"I live across the bridge."

"Isn't that kind of like the…_ghetto?_"

Jim blew up in laughter. It was called the ghetto, it just sounded so funny coming out Johan's mouth. Especially since he had an accent. "I'm sorry," he said between his laughs. "That just sounded hilarious coming out of your mouth."

"Real mature," Johan said playfully.

Jim's laughter had quieted by this time. "Yes, that's the ghetto."

"That's pretty far away. What are you doing here?"

"Just…walking around."

"In the rain?"

"Maybe I like the rain."

The bluenette rolled his eyes. "Get out of those clothes before you get a pneumonia."

Jim took off his shirt, showing little tuffs of underarm hair and a six pack that glistened from the rain. Johan couldn't help but stare. He looked…_Hot_.

"What?"

Johan snapped back to reality. "Oh sorry. Here's your clothes."

Jim took the little pile and watched his new friend leave the room.

He put the shirt on. Compared to the cold rain, it was toasty warm.

When he was fully dressed, he walked down the stairs to find everyone staring at the TV. And he just now noticed all the boxes that were on the walls.

"Did you guys just move in?" Jim asked curiously.

"No, actually we're moving," Mr. Anderson said.

"Really?" He tried not to put any emotion in the question so he wouldn't sound desperate when really he was devastated. He thought that Johan would always be there for him when he got in trouble.

"Yeah, we're moving to Japan," Johan cut in. "So I can go to Duel Academy."

"That's pretty far away."

"Yeah, but I'll get used to it."

It got quiet.

"I'll make you some hot chocolate to warm you up," Mrs. Anderson said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Do your parents know you're here?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"Um, my parents are sort of…gone," Jim said awkwardly.

"Well where are they?"

"They're…dead."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," he apologized.

"When did they die?" Johan asked.

"Johan, I'm sure he doesn't want to go down Memory Lane."

"No, it's fine," Jim defended. He turned back to the bluenette and said, "They died a couple hours ago."

They were all wide-eyed by that point.

"Is that why you were walking all alone outside?" Johan asked.

Jim nodded.

"And why do you have your eyes wrapped?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"Way to be respectful, Dad."

"That's right. _Dad._ I have the ability to ground you."

Johan stepped back innocently.

"It's gone," Jim interrupted. "My eye I mean."

"Oh my god," they said in harmony.

"You're always welcome to stay here with us."

"But I thought you were moving?"

"You could come with us."

"Yeah," Johan agreed. "Duel Academy is one of the best schools out there. I think you'd really like it."

"If you say so."

"Yay! You're gonna be living with us!"

Jim smiled at the boy.

"Here's your hot chocolate," Mrs. Anderson said walking back in the room.

"Honey, you just missed a _long_ story."

* * *

Yay! Johan met Jim! Jim met Johan! They all met each other! 8D I'm so excited!

So how do u guys like it so far? I'm really enjoying it if anyone cares about my opinion lol. Review plz!


	3. Chapter 3

The Andersons stared at Jim; not even blinking. It made the Australian feel exposed and uncomfortable. He almost dropped the mug that held his hot cocoa.

"You _killed_ him?" Johan asked in a whisper.

Jim nodded ashamed.

"Seriously?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

Jim sank down into the couch.

"That is so…"

He waited for the word stupid but instead Mr. Anderson said, "…cool!"

"Huh?"

"The way you stood up to that bastard, I mean. And then you shot him like-"

"Don't encourage the boy!" Mrs. Anderson interrupted.

"No, Mrs. Anderson, I can assure you that I really didn't mean to kill him," Jim started. "Well, maybe I did, but I didn't have any other choice. He would've killed me first. And I'm not trying to put a bad influence on Johan but I just—"

"We know, son," Mr. Anderson said. "Don't worry about Dorothy, she just likes to get paranoid."

"Paranoid," Mrs. Anderson, whose first name appeared to be Dorothy, repeated. "Jerry, I'm worrying about our son. This boy could be trying to kill him."

"You do realize that I'm sitting right here," Jim said sitting up straighter.

"Not now," the arguing two said simultaneously.

"Jim is not going to hurt anyone," Jerry said.

"How do you know?" Dorothy argued. "Jo-kun found him off of the streets. God knows what he's been doing before he came here."

"I wasn't doing anything," Jim cut in. "I promise, I wasn't doing anything dangerous or any of the things you think I was doing."

"Do you have proof?"

"Dorothy, give the boy a break."

"No, it's fine Mr. Anderson." Jim sighed and unwrapped his eye showing the jewel that reflected the sun's rays around the whole room. "This is what my father did to me."

Dorothy put her hand to her forehead. "I'm so sorry for not believing you."

Jim shrugged. "I didn't expect you to."

It was quiet again.

"Can we talk about something else?" Jim's voice cracked as tears welled up in his eyes. "I don't wanna go down this road again."

They all nodded.

"Um, I'll show you to the guest room," Johan spoke up. He was quiet for quite some time now.

The bluenette lead his friend to his new room. It had a king sized bed, the same shiny wooden floor, a walk-in closet and another flat screen attached to the wall.

"Do you like it?" Johan finally asked.

"What's with you and flat screens?" Jim laughed.

"We find them amusing."

The brunette walked over to the bed and sat down. "This is a big bed for just one person."

"Take it or leave it."

"I'll take it."

Johan chuckled. Then he sat down next to Jim. "When we leave to Japan, I'm pretty sure we won't have these big rooms."

"I agree. They'll probably be like trailers or something."

Johan nodded. "I'm sorry for the way my mom freaked out like that."

"It's fine. It just means that she's being a good mother, that's all."

"I guess."

"What are you boys just sitting around for?" Jerry asked. "You should be packing. We only have a couple days more than a week until we move."

The two jumped up and started to sort out their clothes and items. Though Jim didn't have as much as Johan considering that he had just moved in about a half an hour ago.

That night, Jim was in his room trying to sleep but heard a moaning sound coming from across the hall.

He sat up and listened more carefully. It was Johan. He got out of bed and walked into his room. "Johan, wake up," he whispered as he shook his shoulder. "Johan."

The bluenette's eyes snapped open. "Jim? Is that you?"

"Were you having a nightmare?"

Johan said weakly, "Yes."

"Are you ok?"

"I think so."

Jim was ready to go back in his room when Johan said, "This might sound stupid, but will you sleep with me? I'm scared to sleep by myself."

"I never knew you were one to be scared of the dark."

"I'm not. I just can't stop getting the feeling that something bad is gonna happen."

_Well_, Jim thought,_ the bed is big enough for two. I guess it wouldn't be so bad._ He climbed in bed with Johan and closed his eyes. "Goodnight, Johan."

"'Night."

They fell back asleep nightmare-free. And they didn't wake up until late the next morning. Or as I should say, afternoon.

Aaaaaw they slept together. But all they did was sleep so I guess it's not as cute as I thought it would be. lol they're going to Duel Academy! WOOT! So can't wait until they…nevermind.

Review plz!


	4. Chapter 4

The only reason why I'm updating again is because Yauksiei forced me -_- lol but it wasn't that much of a downer. It puts some interest in my day :) I'll shut up and start the chapter now

* * *

Last night was very interesting for Jim. He thought it'd be awkward to sleep with someone he just met but it was actually kind of nice. He felt a connection between him and Johan but he was afraid to admit it.

"Good morning, boys," Dorothy greeted.

"'Morning," they said groggily. Plopping down at the kitchen table, they poured themselves a bowl of cereal.

"Did you sleep well, Jim?" Jerry asked entering the room.

"Yes." _Especially because I slept with Johan_, he added mentally. "Thanks, mate."

"That's good."

Jim nodded.

"Jim, do you want to go to the park and check out my dueling cards?" Johan asked.

"Jo-kun I don't think Jim knows what dueling is," Dorothy said.

"Oh, I know," the brunette said.

"Really?"

He nodded. "Me and my friends back in Australia used to duel all the time. We had this crazy obsession of attending North Academy." He laughed the last part.

"I wanted to go there too when I lived in Sweden," Johan said with a smile. (A/N: He did live in Sweden, didn't he?)

"It looks like you have lot in common," Jerry observed.

The two secretly smiled but put it off with a shrug.

After breakfast, the twin J's got dressed and walked to the park.

"This is my deck," the bluenette said as he dug in his pocket and fished out a pile of cards secured with a rubber band.

Jim gasped. "You have the gem beasts?!"

Johan nodded proudly. "I'm the only one capable enough to handle them."

"Wow," he mouthed.

"What cards did you have?"

Jim plucked out his deck too. "I still have them."

"Cool." He searched through the deck. They decided to trade a bit.

Johan was making a speech about how he got to keep the gem beasts but Jim wasn't listening. He was just staring at Johan's adorable eyes, then his biceps, and then his--

_RING RING RING_

It was Johan's cell. "Hello…Right now?…Ok, we're on our way." He hung up. "Mom wants us back home so we can start packing again."

Jim was grateful for the interruption. He couldn't believe he was thinking those things! He didn't want to love anyone ever again. Because if he did, they'd leave him. Just like his mom.

Johan's heart was racing. He saw Jim checking him out. And he liked it. He wasn't sure why though. He had just met him yesterday. But his heart yearned for him. He liked him. A _lot_.

But the question was, did Jim like him back?

They looked at each other thinking the same thoughts.

_If only life wasn't so complicated._

They walked back home and into their rooms and started to pack.

* * *

Yeah, I know, very short but I had to stop it somewhere right? I'm really enjoying this fic. There aren't a lot of these out there are they? That kinda sucks.

Share your thoughts with me and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Again…forced…by Yauksiei….Grr…But she did give me a really good idea so Thank you, and Curse you. Lol that sounded weird hehehehehe

**Yauksiei: just write Damnit!**

Me: Fine, pushy.

* * *

It was the holiday season and everyone was packed ready to move the next day.

"Guys, go get dressed," Jerry said.

"We are dressed," Johan said looking down at their outfits.

"You're wearing a shirtless t-shirt and boxers…you call that dressed?"

"Yeah, we should go change," Jim said as he walked back up the stairs.

They put on some _real_ clothes and then ran back downstairs.

"Better."

"Sweet," they said in unison.

They sat down on the couch and waited for dinner to be served.

"Can you believe we're moving tomorrow?" Johan asked.

Jim shook his head. "I'm afraid I'll wake up and find out it was all a dream," he laughed.

The bluenette leaned against Jim. "It feels like it was yesterday when I found you walking in the rain."

Jim cringed. He hated that day. It was the day when he lost _everyone_ and _everything_.

"Are you ok?"

Jim nodded slowly. "Yeah, just taking a stride down Memory Lane."

Johan rubbed his back. "Sorry. I didn't mean to bring back any bad memories."

"It's ok. You didn't mean to."

The European felt bad. The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt him.

"Dinner's ready," Dorothy called.

The two walked into the kitchen and started eating.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4EVER!!**

After dinner, Jerry and Dorothy stood up and walked into the family room.

"Oooooooooh," Jim and Johan cooed.

"What?" Jerry asked.

"Look up, mate," Jim said.

The two were standing under a mistletoe. They kissed passionately. And then they battled with their tongues.

"Gross," they said as they turned away.

"You should look up as well," Dorothy said.

Their eyes were wide.

_I can't kiss him!_ Jim thought alarmed. _What if I fall in love with him? He'll leave me._

_Holy shit_, Johan thought. _I finally get to kiss him._

Jim turned to the bluenette and said, "This won't interfere with our friendship will it?"

Johan shook his head.

They leaned in a kissed.

And there it was. Jim's nightmare. He loved Johan. He couldn't though. It would just break his heart.

When they finally separated, Jim was about to cry again. "Excuse me," he said as he sprinted up the steps.

"Jim?" Johan called after him. All he heard was his room door slam shut.

"What happened?" Dorothy asked.

"I don't know. He just looked at me and ran."

"Didn't you take a shower today?"

"Shut up Dad!" Johan ran upstairs too and knocked frantically on Jim's door.

"Just leave me alone," Jim said as he sniffed.

"Please let me in," he begged.

"Johan, don't."

"I have a key," he announced.

Jim opened the door and let him in. Then he went back into the corner and hid his head in his arms.

Johan sat down next to him. "What happened down there?"

"Nothing," he mumbled.

"Tell me the truth."

"I can't fall for you Johan."

"You were falling for me?" Johan asked smiling.

"Yes. I was. But I can't. Or else…you'll leave me."

"Jim, why would I leave you?"

"I don't know. I'm just scared."

Johan lifted his crush's head and kissed him again. "See? I'm not going to leave."

"Johan please…just give me some time."

The bluenette sighed. "Ok." He settled with a hug and walked down the steps.

* * *

Aaaaaw, so sad. I'm very tired and I have skool tomorrow so pleeeeeaaaaase yauksiei, don't make me update again. Lol review plz!


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, I got a bunch of reviews informing me that my chapters are too short. And I agree. So I'm gonna try _really_ hard to make it long.

**Yauksiei: That's what she said.**

Me: Shut up. 32!

**Yauskiei: Hey! U cheated! That doesn't count! **

Me: Yeah, ok whatever. I'll explain why I said 32 at the end.

* * *

Johan walked slowly down the stairs with red eyes.

"Jo-kun? What happened?"

"Nothing," he said as he sat down on the couch and tried to keep the tears from spilling over.

"Are you crying?" Jerry asked.

The bluenette shook his head.

"Talk to us," Dorothy said as she and her husband sat next to their son.

"I don't want to."

"Please?"

Johan still shook his head.

They shrugged and walked up the steps.

When they were out of sight, Johan laid down and cried.

_Why am I crying?_ Johan thought as more tears came down his face. _It's not like it's the end of the world. He just said he needed more time. But why does the thought make it hurt so much? Will it get better? _

He had cried himself to sleep.

Meanwhile, Jim was still sitting in that same position in the corner. He looked at his now empty room. He remembered when he wasn't afraid to be around Johan. They had finished packing. It felt great whenever they had accomplished something together.

But now, he could barely look at him. They had kissed. And Jim was now falling for him. And now it's impossible to stop. What if Johan didn't catch him? If he didn't, it would lead to his heart's fatality.

He gulped. He was so scared that something bad would happen. He didn't want to hurt anymore.

_I wish love didn't exist_, he thought. He let a few tears shed himself. But they were quickly wiped away.

The door was opened and Jerry stepped into the room. "Hey," he greeted awkwardly.

Jim didn't answer.

He sat next to the Australian. "So what was that scene downstairs?"

Jim just clenched his teeth.

"I understand that we just met you about a week ago but, I want you to know that Mrs. Anderson and I will treat you like our own son."

Jim closed his eyes. He didn't want to be anyone's son anymore. He just wanted to be an individual.

"…can tell us anything," he finally finished.

"I just want to be alone," Jim answered quietly.

Jerry sighed dissatisfied. He was hoping that Jim would talk but he didn't. It was like pulling teeth with these children. "Alright," he said as he stood up. "I understand. Get some sleep. We'll be leaving early tomorrow morning."

Jim nodded, his eyes still locked with the plain white wall.

Jerry left the room and walked into his room where his wife waited for him.

That night, Johan continued to sleep on the couch. He was having a nightmare.

He was standing in front of a smiling Jim. But when he stepped forward, he realized how far away he was from him. He tried to run down the long, narrow hallway but he couldn't seem to get any closer.

Jim stayed awake and listened to Johan's screams and cries. He felt so guilty. But what else was he supposed to do? (Rhetorical question)

He covered his ears hoping that the screaming would stop.

Jerry and Dorothy ran down the steps to help the bluenette. But when they fell back asleep, the screaming started up again.

Jim just sat there in the corner and gaped at the wall. He wasn't so sure why it was so amusing to him but it was.

Johan's parents had given up on waking the European on the third try.

The brunette kept blaming himself. If only his parents hadn't died, he would've been able to accept Johan. They wouldn't be in this predicament. He put his face in his hands and groaned. Why couldn't life be fair?

The next morning, everyone was exhausted. Especially Jim. He hadn't slept _at all._

His eyes were red and heavy, his hat was on crooked and he didn't bother changing his clothes from the night before.

"Are you guys ready?" Jerry said as he yawned.

"Yeah," everyone mumbled.

They plopped into the car. And not once did Jim and Johan look at each other.

(A/N: I apologize for all of the time skips.) On the plane, Jim again, stayed awake the whole time while Johan squirmed and whimpered.

Dorothy sighed when she realized that those nightmares weren't going to stop.

_I'm so sorry Johan_, Jim thought to him. _If I could, I'd make your pain disappear. But I can't._ He tried not to cry but he failed. He whipped the tears away and started to think about something else.

This moment reminded Jim of the time he was in a plane with his mother. They were moving from Australia to America.

_Flashback_

"_Mom, where are we going?" Jim asked._

"_America, sweetheart."_

"_Where's Daddy?"_

"_Home."_

"_Why?"_

_She sighed. "We're in a little argument and need to be away from each other for a while."_

_Jim still didn't understand but he decided to end the conversation._

_End of Flashback_

"Jim!"

He opened his eyes and found Jerry shaking him-trying to get his attention. _Was I sleeping?_ He thought. He wasn't sure. But if he was, he was glad that he finally got some sleep. He needed it.

Jim got up and walked off of the plane. He looked around at the new destination and smirked. It was the closest thing to a smile you could get out of him at this point.

"Do you guys know where you're going?" Dorothy asked.

The two nodded.

"Ok. Well, hurry up, the ship will be there soon."

They hugged their guardians and made their way to the now waiting ship.

When they finally reached Duel Academy, they jumped off and were immediately greeted by the principle.

"Welcome to Duel Academy!" he said happily. The total opposite emotion the two were feeling right now. "Would you like to see your dorms?"

"Sure," they said.

They were lead to the Obelisk Blue dorm.

'Wow' Jim mouthed. It was bigger than Johan's house. Was that even possible?

"I'll let you two get settled. And when you're ready, meet me in my office and I'll show you your first class."

Shrugging, they walked over to two sides of the room and started unpacking.

"Someone's a pessimist," the principle muttered.

When they were finished packing, Johan went to the principle's office while Jim sat in the dark corner-_again_-and stared at the wall.

"Where's Jim?" the principle asked.

Johan looked out the window toward his dorm. "Um, he's still unpacking," he lied. Though he was upset with him, he didn't want him to be in trouble.

"Oh, well, I'll show you to your first class."

They walked down series of hallways until they stood in front of a light brown door.

"Chronos," the principle called. "This is one of your new students. Anderson Johan."

"Children," Chronos said. "Say hello."

"Yo."

"What's up."

"Heeeeeey."

"Properly!" Chronos yelled.

"Good morning, Johan-kun."

"Arigato. Take a seat anywhere you'd like."

The bluenette nodded and sat down in the back of the room next to a brunette. He was sleeping. But apparently, before he fell asleep, he drew eyes on his eye lids. He rolled his eyes at the immaturity.

"Hey."

Johan turned around to find a tall dirty blonde.

"I'm Asuka. That's Judai," she laughed his name. "He never pays attention in class but he's a great dueler. He's good enough to be on the highest level but he decided to stay on Orisis team."

He shrugged not sure why she was talking to him.

"Why don't you sit with us at lunch? My friends and I could give you a tour."

"I might take you up on that," Johan whispered.

"Cool."

The rest of the day went by quickly. Johan had already made tons of friends. But the only bad part was that Jim didn't show. He was beginning to worry.

* * *

Ok, I know it's not as long as you probably wanted it to be, but it's definitely. One of my longest chapters. I'm so proud of myself.

Oh, now I'll tell u the reason why I said 32. So me and Yauksiei are at school in gym. And we're playing this game called Royalty or something. It's when you line up in front of a basketball hoop. And if someone makes a shot, they're called King/Queen. And then the next person shoots. If they miss, the King/Queen rules for one year. If the next person misses, they rule for two years. And it goes on like that. But if someone makes it, that person rules as King/Queen.

So while I'm ruling as Queen, I got to rule for 32 years. I kicked everyone's ass. Lol it was a fun game. So that's why I keep saying 32.

Review plz!


	7. Chapter 7

Before I start this chapter, I'd like to thank Yauksiei cuz she's the one who came up with the idea for this chapter. So Thankies!!!! And I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'll be giving ur present tomorrow. Yeah that's right. I'm making u wait _one more day_! MUAHAHAHAHA!!

* * *

After classes were over, Johan walked back to his dorm. He saw Jim in that same corner with an expressionless face. He knew he was upset but it was starting to get really annoying to see him this way. He was close to cracking.

"Where were you?" Johan asked trying to keep his voice even.

"Here," Jim said so low Johan could barely hear him.

"You know, you could get in a lot of trouble for ditching."

"Who cares?"

"_I do!_" The bluenette took a deep breath and tried to stay calm. "You said it was your dream to go to Duel Academy. I'm not gonna let you throw this all away!"

"Stop it."

"Stop _what?!_ Stop worrying about you?"

"Stop it!" That was the loudest Jim had yelled in a long time. "You know my situation right now. You know that--"

"So what?! We kissed! It doesn't mean anything! It was just a little prank. And here you are freaking out over it. Why don't you just come to class tomorrow. It's not like it'll kill you."

_If this will make him get off my back then I'll go_, Jim thought. "Fine. Now will you leave me alone?"

"Where else am I supposed to go? This is my dorm too."

Jim cursed under his breath. "Then just don't talk to me. I need to be with myself for a while."

"Whatever." Johan sat down on his bed and started to feel guilty. He didn't mean to yell at his crush like so. He just needed him to act normal again. At least he would be in class tomorrow. That counted as something, didn't it?

While Johan was laying down on his bed looking up at the ceiling, Jim stood from his corner for the first time and took a walk around the building. He was thinking about what Johan said.

"_Stop what?! Stop worrying about you?"_

He was worrying about him? How bad has he been acting? Was he overreacting about this whole thing?

"_So what?! We kissed. It doesn't mean anything."_

Johan was right. It meant absolutely nothing. It was just a little joke. A false alarm. As long as their relationship didn't move anywhere from friendship, everything was fine. He had to go back and apologize.

He looked up and saw it was twilight. _Wow_, he thought. _I didn't know I spent that much time out here. Maybe I'll talk to him tomorrow._ He headed to his dorm.

On his way, he actually enjoyed the light breeze that came every few minutes. Spending every hour of everyday inside made him forget what it was like to be outside.

He walked inside and saw Johan studying. Jim smiled. Things were looking brighter all of a sudden. He liked it.

The Australian climbed into his bed and started shuffling through his deck. He was excited to see the inside of Duel Academy.

When it was pitch black, the two decided to get some sleep.

"Goodnight Johan," Jim said as he rolled over.

Johan smiled at the sound of Jim's _real_ voice. "Goodnight Jim."

Jim and Johan walked in the academy together.

"Hey Johan!"

"Hey guys," the bluenette greeted. "This is my friend Jim. Jim, this is Asuka, Shou, Monjoume, O'Brian, Kenzan, and my best friend Judai."

_His _best_ friend?_ Jim thought confused. "Hi," he finally said.

"Johan, is that a monster spirit?" Judai asked pointing to his shoulder.

"You can see them too?" Johan was surprised. It was another subject they had in common.

"Yeah. I didn't know you had the gem beasts though."

"Oh yeah, it's a long story."

"I've got tons time."

"Ok, so I'm standing in…" Johan wrapped his arm around Judai's shoulder and walked off telling his story giving way more detail than when he told Jim.

The Australian watched them walk down the hallway with a depressed expression.

"So are you one of those exchange students?" Asuka asked.

Jim nodded. "Yes."

"Well I kinda figured when I heard your accent. I just wanted to be sure," she laughed. "Australia right?"

"Yeah, you're really good at this."

She laughed. "I guess so."

Jim's eyes kept wandering to Johan and Judai. They seemed to be having a lot of fun together.

"Is someone jealous?" Shou asked.

"What? No! Why would you ask that, mate?"

"Ok. Whatever you say," the smaller bluenette said as he walked away.

Monjoume chuckled.

"What?" Jim asked.

"Nothing." He disappeared down the hallway too as he coughed, "Jealous."

The brunette narrowed his eyes.

"Don't mind him," Asuka said. "He's always mean to the new kids."

Jim shrugged.

"C'mon, I'll give you a tour before class starts."

In Chronos's class, Jim sat alone. He looked down and saw Johan and Judai talking and laughing the entire time.

Jim sighed. Everyone was right. He _was_ jealous. He wanted to be the one laughing with Johan. He slumped down in his seat and watched clock hoping time would go by faster.

Johan turned around and sent Jim a quick smile. Then his attention went back to Judai.

"You know," the blonde said getting Jim's attention, "if you feel neglected then you can just talk to him."

"I know," Jim said.

"So what are you waiting for?"

"Um, we're in class, remember?"

"Wow, you really are new here," she laughed. "You remember Monjoume?"

Jim nodded.

"Well, he's the best pranker in the world. He's been pulling stunts ever since he came here and he never got caught."

"Where are you going with this?"

"Monjoume, do us a favor?"

"What?" he growled.

"We need class to be interrupted for a moment."

"Fine." He pulled something out of his bag. It was a bottle with a suspicious liquid inside. He poured it all over the floor. "Chronos, someone puked!"

"Eeeeeew," the class echoed.

"Everyone out," Chronos said.

They left the classroom as the janitors entered with their equipment.

Jim found Johan standing with Judai. "Johan, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," the bluenette said as he stepped away from Judai. "What's the matter?"

"So, you think of Judai as your _best _friend?"

"Jim! You should know that you can have more than one best friend."

"I know, but it seems like you ignore me all the time to hang out with Judai."

"What are you talking about? I hang with you all the time. We have the same dorm for crying out loud!"

"Yeah, and when you're not spending time with Judai, you're studying. And when you're not studying, you're spending time with Judai."

"Well I could've spent time with you too if you hadn't been sitting in that stupid corner waiting for an nonexistent miracle to come."

"Well I was going through--"

"Stop making excuses! You told me you needed time. Time for what? To be friends? To talk to me? I mean, do you know how much that hurts me? I love you Jim! I have ever since I saw you outside in the rain!"

"Johan…I love you too…I just-I can't."

"You love me? If you loved me, you wouldn't be ignoring me."

"I can't love anyone else again."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you."

"This is what I'm talking about! You never tell me anything."

"Jo-kun, if I would tell you everything about my life if I could."

"You _can!_"

"No, I really can't."

"Why not?!"

"Because it's too horrifying."

"So?"

"_So_, I don't want you to be afraid."

"I don't care, if I'm afraid. You're my friend and I wanna protect you."

"The strongest man on earth couldn't protect me," Jim said in a lower tone.

"Not after all I've been through. I'm mentally unstable."

"Then let me help you become stable again."

"No, Johan."

The bluenette clenched his teeth. "You know damn well you can't do this by yourself."

"I know that. But I refuse to risk our life just so I can learn how to be ok with everything."

"But what if I'm willing."

"I would still say no."

"You know what? I give up. You're just too stubborn."

"It's all clean," the janitor said.

The class walked back inside.

Jim was back in his seat watching Johan glare at him.

"How'd it go?" Asuka asked.

Jim pointed toward Johan who was still glaring at him.

"Not good, huh?"

"You think?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I'll try again later."

"Good."

* * *

Aaaaaaw poor little Johan's feelings are hurt. What will Jim do to get him back on his side? Will he forget about his dead parents and ask him out? I guess we'll have to find out later.

**Yauksiei: *throws an apple to my head***

Me: Ow! What was that for?

**Yauksiei: POOPYHEAD!!!**

Me: Ok? See you guys later! And Merry Hanukkah!!


	8. Chapter 8

Again, sorry I haven't updated in a while. But winter breaks coming up soon so you won't have to worry about me not updating until three weeks has gone by lol

Before I start, I just wanna say that I'm not really feeling that well today so I don't think I'll be able to give u as much of a present as I thought. I'm really sorry u guys. Merry Christmas!

* * *

Jim wasn't paying attention to class at all. He just watched the bluenette ignore him completely. All he could think about was how right Johan was. He was being a total ass. I mean, he took him in, had the nerve to say he was in love with him and Jim repaid him by keeping secrets.

"Will you stop moping?" Asuka whispered.

Jim answered by sitting up straight and pretending to take notes.

She rolled her eyes. "You're such a bad actor. You really need to keep classwork separated from emotional work."

Jim looked at her confused.

Asuka groaned. "What I'm saying is, stop worrying. Right now, you're in class. When you're outside of class, that's when you can worry about your love life."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to your next test score. You might end up like Judai."

"I heard that!" Judai whisper-yelled.

"In a good way," the blonde corrected.

"Yeah right."

"Who's talking?!" Chronos exclaimed. "When you all fail your test, don't come crying to me…" his failing speech started up again.

"Thanks a lot guys," everyone said sarcastically.

"You're welcome," Judai said.

"…this is your test not mine," he finally finished.

Everyone was quiet waiting for his next question.

"Are you ready now?"

They all nodded.

"Good." He continued his lesson that only half of the class was listening to.

**LATER**

"So I heard that you and Jim got in a fight," Judai said as he walked next to Johan with no destination.

The bluenette cringed but almost as fast as it came, it disappeared.

"Please tell me?"

Johan grinded his teeth.

Judai pouted.

Johan couldn't resist those cute brown eyes. That was one of the many benefits Judai had on him. "Fine, I'll tell you."

The brunette perked up instantly.

"I…well, I kinda like Jim."

"Really? Gimme the dets!" (slang for details)

"Ok, ok, so I'm watching the rain drip down my window. Then my parents tell me to take out the trash.

"So I drag it out the door and I see Jim walking up my street. I ask him if he's ok and he just shrugs. Then I ask if he wanted to come inside.

"Of course, he tries to be considerate and say no. But I insisted." He was smiling at the memory, forgetting that he was supposed to hate him. "So he comes in and walks upstairs to change out of his wet clothes." He skipped his parents' death purposely. "And when he takes off his shirt, I see his wet, glistening abs."

"Whoa, that's an interesting entrance," Judai laughed.

Johan laughed along with him. "And then, we started talking and stuff, and it turns out we have tons in common. That's when I realized that I liked him."

"That's too cool."

"Uh-huh."

"Ok, back to the subject. Why were you two fighting?"

"Well, on Christmas, we end up under the mistletoe. And my parents forced us to kiss. So we did. And I could tell that we both enjoyed it. But when we separate, he ran upstairs and started crying."

"_Crying?_"

Johan nodded. "So I ask him what's wrong and he doesn't tell me. So I decided it'd be best to just sit with him until he felt better. So I leaned on his shoulder and then he says, 'I need more time.' More time for what?! For being friends? It just didn't make any sense."

"Maybe he took the kiss the wrong way."

"But he said himself that it wouldn't affect our friendship."

"Well, that's kinda stupid."

"Ya think?"

"Do you still like him?" Judai asked after a couple of seconds.

The European thought about that one. Then he finally nodded. "Yes. I do still like him. I won't give up just yet."

It was quiet for a moment.

"This is awkward," Johan said breaking the ice.

"Very. Let's go back to our dorms."

"Can I come with you to your dorm? I don't want to see Jim right now."

"Sure, c'mon."

In Jim's dorm, he sat in Johan's bed enjoying the husky smell. He liked feeling the presence of his friend. It just made life easier. But without him, it made him feel like the world was going against him.

A knock came from the door.

The Australian miserably got up and answered it. And what a shocker, it was Asuka.

"What are you doing?" was her first question.

"Nothing, why?"

"You should be talking to Jo-kun!"

"What am I supposed to tell him?"

"Oh, I dunno, Johan I like you will you go out with me?"

"I don't wanna go out with him!"

Asuka gasped and then smacked him on the arm. "Yes you do!"

"Come in, people are starting to stare."

She did and sat down on the bed. "You know you have a crush on him."

"Just because I have a crush on someone doesn't mean that I wanna ask them out."

"Then what's the point of calling them your crush?"

Jim sighed. "It's hard to explain."

"Tell me."

"It's also a long story."

"Tell me, I've got loads of time."

"It's also a--"

"Quit stalling."

He couldn't believe he was about to tell the story that was supposed to be a secret again. "Ok, so this happened right before I came here…"

Asuka listened carefully as Jim told his story. And right after he mentioned how both his parents died, she felt guilty for pressuring him into asking Johan out. And soon that guilt turned into sympathy.

"…and that's why I can't ask Johan out."

Asuka looked away.

"A-are you crying?"

"No. I'm a strong girl. I would never cry over such a thing." Her voice cracked at the end.

"Then why are big, fat water droplets running down your face?"

She sniffed. "It's your fault! You had to tell me that sad story!"

"You forced me!" he objected.

"That's a lie!"

He rolled his eyes.

She wiped her face and sniffed again. "You stay here while I talk to Johan."

"No!"

"Why?"

"We're not in second grade. I can talk to him myself."

"Ok, then go talk to him."

"Right now?"

She nodded.

"No!"

"Then I'll talk to him."

"Asuka, stop!"

"Well what else is there left to do? He can't read your mind."

She was right. He would have to talk to the bluenette soon. "I'll talk to him when I'm ready."

She sighed. "Why not now?"

"Because I want to figure out what to say so I don't sound like an idiot."

"Fine, but I'll hold you to that promise," she said as she opened the door.

"I'd hope that you would."

She was about to step out but stopped to say, "I'm sorry for what happened to you."

"I appreciate the apology but…it's not gonna change anything."

She looked at him with caring eyes. "You know, the guys and I will always be here for you if you need us."

"I know."

She gave him one last smile and then left. Trotting up the stairs, she kept worrying about Jim. She hoped that he didn't think about doing anything reckless to himself.

When she was back in her room, she looked out the window and saw Johan and Judai walking. "If only you knew." Obviously Johan couldn't hear her but she said it anyway.

Then she plopped on her bed and started reading one of the magazines that was left on the nightstand.

Meanwhile, Judai was Johan about the first time he saw a monster spirit but he didn't seem to be listening.

"Johan, is there something more important on your mind?"

"What? No, I was listening."

"You still thinking about Jim?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry Judai."

"Don't worry about it. Go back to your dorm and talk to him. It'll make you feel better."

"If you say so." He got up and walked to his dorm.

Jim was shocked when Johan walked in. He wasn't sure if he was still mad at him so he stayed quiet.

"Hey," the European finally said.

Jim waved.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you back there."

"No, you were right. I shouldn't be keeping secrets from you."

"No, I was wrong. You have a right to keep your life personal."

Jim sighed in relief. He really wasn't ready to have that talk yet. "Just because we're not together doesn't mean we can't be friend, right?"

He nodded. "Right. Again, I'm really sorry."

"Me too."

They hugged.

The Australian took a big whiff of Johan's scent.

"Jim?"

"Hm?"

"What was that?"

"Me making a memory."

"Of what, exactly?"

"You. Whenever you're gone, I'll know that you always smelt of flowers and--" he sniffed again, "vanilla."

"Wow. Right on the dot."

They laughed.

"Do you have the notes from class? I wasn't really paying attention," Jim chuckled.

Johan smiled. "Yeah, here just copy them down." He said as he pulled out his notebook from his bag.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

Hoped you guys like it! Again, I'm sorry sorry that I didn't get to give u a big present.

Review plz!


	9. Chapter 9

So excited about this chapter!!! It's very interesting. But don't get your hopes up. Cuz it might backfire. Happy Holidays!

* * *

It was almost New Years Eve and everyone was planning on having a party in Asuka's dorm.

Johan scribbled something on a piece of notebook paper and quickly passed it to Jim.

_You're coming to Asuka's party, right?_ it read.

Jim stared in aw as he looked at Johan's perfect handwriting. But shortly after, he sighed as he wrote, _Can't. I'm spending it with my mom and dad at the cemetery._

The bluenette sighed as well when he read the disappointing message. He crushed the paper into a ball and left it at the corner of the table.

"Sorry," Jim mouthed.

Johan just shrugged.

"Is he coming?" Asuka whispered behind them.

Johan shook his head.

"Why?"

"I'm spending it at the cemetery," Jim interrupted.

"The _cemetery?_"

"That's where my parents are."

"Oh."

"Will you at least help us set up?" Johan asked.

"Sure."

All three smiled pleased with themselves.

As Asuka started listing all the things she still needed, Jim sat in his seat wondering if the holiday would be as good as it would be if his mom and dad were still alive.

**TIME SKIP!!**

Jim, Johan, and Asuka were taking down all of the Christmas decorations and replacing them with 2010 banners and red, white and blue balloons.

"Wow, it actually looks pretty good," Johan said when they were finished.

"Yep," Asuka agreed. "Thanks for getting the stuff, Jim."

"No problem."

"It sucks that you can't be here."

Jim narrowed his eyes. They were making him feel guilty. I mean, he couldn't just leave his family. He already did that last Christmas.

"I know, I was really hoping that you'd make it. We were gonna play spin the bottle."

Jim's eyes widened. Now he _really_ couldn't come.

Asuka laughed hysterically. "We're just kidding!" she said between hysterics.

The Australian sighed.

"You should've seen your face!" Johan nearly screamed.

Their laughter was contagious and eventually, Jim joined along.

When the laughter died down, they all plopped down onto the carpeted floor.

"Can you believe it's almost 2010?" Asuka asked.

"Nope. It feels like it was just yesterday when we were all celebrating New Years Eve of 2009," Johan sighed.

"Have you ever noticed that, whenever something new comes along, you never feel like it's actually there until it's gone?" Jim asked.

The two stared at him.

"I thought I was the only one who felt that way," the bluenette said.

"That's a cool observation. I can see why you would feel that way."

Jim blinked back the tears.

"I'm sorry," Johan said as he absentmindedly put his arm around his shoulders.

Johan's touch numbed the pain he was feeling. Like cold medicine.

Asuka gave the brunette a strange look. But he sent it right back to her.

"Jim, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" she finally asked.

He groaned as he got to his feet and followed the girl into the kitchen.

"Did you talk to him yet?"

"No, not yet Asuka."

"Then when?!"

"Soon!"

"You said that last time."

"Well, I'm gonna say it again."

"Jim," she whined.

"Give it a rest, already!"

They walked back out to find a sleeping European on the carpet.

"Aw, how cute," Jim said with a smile.

Asuka smiled too. But only because it was funny watching Jim go through denial.

The Australian picked the boy up and carried him back to his dorm. Then he gently placed him on his bed.

"Goodnight Jo-kun."

**TIME SKIP…AGAIN**

The next day, everyone was drinking coffee so they had enough energy to stay up past midnight and watch the first set of fireworks.

"So, will you be gone all day?" Johan asked as he took another sip of coffee.

"No, I'll be leaving around nine."

"That sounds reasonable."

Jim nodded.

"Johan!" It was Judai. "C'mon, we're gonna buy sparklers!"

"Jim, you wanna come?" Johan asked as he stood up.

"No, thanks."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll just see you later."

"Ok. C'mon guys!" They ran off together in a little blob.

"So, you guys made up?" Judai asked.

"Yeah."

Judai laughed, "I knew you would."

Jim was still sipping his coffee when Asuka jumped in front of him. "Did you talk to him yet?!"

"If I tell you yes, will you stop asking?"

"Yes."

"Then yes."

"Liar!"

Jim growled.

"Well, I'm sorry. I just really want you two to be together!"

"I already explained this to you."

"I know, I just…I don't know."

Jim sighed. "I'll say this one more time. I will talk to him, _when I'm ready_," he said clearly frustrated.

"Fine."

"Thank you."

It was quiet.

"Are you ready now?"

Jim just stood up and left.

"I'll take that as a no."

"I assume you would." He walked back to his dorm and started decorating the place to help pass the time.

And before he knew it, it was quarter to nine. He got his stuff together and headed for the cemetery.

Besides the lights that were in the ground, it was pitch black.

"Hey, mom. Dad. Happy New Years." He couldn't help the tears this time. They spilled over on their own. "I'm sorry I missed Christmas. I was with a friend. But I guess that's not a very good excuse, is it?" He continued to talk even though he knew they wouldn't reply.

At midnight, Jim said, "Look guys, they're starting the fireworks." He started crying again. He wished they were here so he could hug them.

"You turn up a party for _this_?"

Jim looked up and saw Johan come into view.

"Hey, I thought I'd check on you."

Jim wiped his face. "Oh, well I'm fine."

"Really? Because someone who's perfectly fine doesn't turn up a party to come to a cemetery and cry their eyes out."

He sighed. "I didn't come just to do that. I came to visit my family."

"Well, you've been here for three hours. Don't you think it's time to come home?"

Jim stood up. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, you can't just blow off your friends."

"But I can't blow off my parents either!" Jim was yelling now.

"Would you relax? I'm just suggesting--"

"Well don't suggest anything to me! This is my family and I will spend as _much_ time as I feel like it with them." He didn't know that he shoved Johan until after the bluenette slapped him.

"I was just trying to help, you jerk!" He stomped away.

"Wait." Jim grabbed his wrist.

Johan was about to slap him again until he saw the look in the other's eyes.

"Sit down."

He did so even though he was incredibly mad at him.

Jim sat down next to him and took hold of his hands. He took a deep breath. "The day that my parents died…that was the day that I swore that I'd never speak of love if it didn't exist."

Johan had trouble breathing at this point.

"But Johan, there's something about you. And that makes it the only exception."

Johan couldn't believe he was saying this.

"I've always been used to keeping a comfortable distance from people because love was never worth the risk. But Johan…ever since I kissed you under the mistletoe, I've been completely in love with you." (A/N: I got most of those lines from Paramore's song, The Only Exception. You should look it up. It's an awesome song.)

"You know very well that I've been in love with you too," Johan had finally said.

"Jo-kun, will you forgive me?"

He nodded as he leaned in closer to Jim.

They kissed as the fireworks continued to crackle under them.

"I'm sorry, Jim," Johan apologized. "I wish I knew that's what you were feeling. I would've never put you under that much pressure."

"It wasn't all your fault. It was partly mine too for not telling you in the first place."

"You're right."

They laughed.

"This is weird," Johan said.

"What's weird?"

"Our first kiss is on your mo's grave."

Jim chuckled. "Technically, it was at the kitchen table at your house."

"True."

They kissed again but quicker.

"We should probably get back to Duel Academy."

"Yeah."

"Bye mom. Bye dad," Jim said as he ran with Johan.

When they got to the party, Asuka hugged Jim. "You made it!"

"Yep."

"Wow Johan, you convinced Jim to come?"

"Well, I guess I sorta did."

"Wait, what happened out there?"

"Should I tell her?" Jim asked.

Johan nodded.

"We kissed."

"No way! Really?!"

They nodded.

"Holy crap, that's amazing!"

The two laughed at her excitement.

"So you talked to him?"

"Yes, so now you can shut up about it."

"Aw! You didn't like me interrogating you?"

"Not really."

"That's too bad."

"Hey guys!" Judai said getting everyone's attention. "I brought Tequila, wanna take shots?"

"Hell yeah!" everyone cheered.

Despite the hangover Jim and Johan had the next morning, they had the best New Years ever.

* * *

Sorry, I haven't updated in such a long time. I've been so busy. I promise I'll make it up to u somehow.

I hope you guys are happy now! Aren't you glad they're together now? I am. And don't worry, this fanfic isn't over yet. I still have some tricks up my sleeve.

Review Plz!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, I just came back from my grandfather's funeral so I'm feeling a little upset. So to keep my mind off of the subject, I decided to update. Yes, I know I haven't updated this fanfic in like forever but please forgive me.

Recap: Jim and Johan went to the New Year's party as a couple. Then they got drunk. Jogging anyone's memory yet? I hope so cuz I don't feel like rewriting the whole chapter lol

* * *

Johan woke up with a horrible headache. When he tried to sit up, he got a painful feeling in his stomach. He shot up and ran to the bathroom to puke. When he was finished, he went to the kitchen and made two glasses of drinks that could cure a hangover. One for Jim and one for himself.

With two glasses in his hand, he went back into the bedroom to wake Jim up.

"Jim," Johan said still half asleep. "Jim, get up."

Jim turned over so his back was to Johan.

"C'mon, Jim, get up."

"Stop talking, you're hurting my head."

"This'll make it better."

The brunette then sat up and took one of the glasses. He sniffed it and then jerked back. "Gross, what's in that?"

"I can't tell you. Just drink it."

With a sigh, he held his breath and took a sip of it. "I think I jus swallowed dirt."

Johan ignored the remark and took a sip. Then he figured out what Jim was talking about. It did taste like dirt.

The two started watching TV and continued drinking their drinks until their hangover started to fade.

"What do you wanna do now?" Johan asked.

"Well, maybe we should check on Asuka and the gang. They drank twice as much as we did."

"Good idea. Let's go."

They put their jackets on and headed out the door. When they arrived in front of the door, Jim knocked careful not to be too loud so if anyone was awake and had a migraine like he and Johan did, their heads wouldn't scream in protest.

Judai answered the door. "What do you people want?" he whined.

"We just wanted to see if you guys were ok," Jim said innocently.

"Well, we're not. We just broke the world record for the worst hangover."

Johan couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Shut up, Johan. This isn't funny. Why don't you guys just go home?"

"Judai, let them in," Asuka said from inside.

Judai stepped aside and let the two enter the dorm.

"Don't worry about him," Johan whispered to Jim. "He's cranky when he has a hangover."

"I can tell."

Jim and Johan sat down next to Asuka.

"So you guys don't have hangovers?" Asuka asked as she pressed her icepack harder against her temple.

"Well, we did but a special drink cured us," the brunette explained.

"Can you make us some?" Judai asked.

"Sure," Johan said as he stood up. As he was pouring the pitch of water into a glass, he realized that he knew nothing about Jim. He's been around him for a month and they were dating but he knew absolutely nothing!

The only things he knew were his name, Jim Cook, his parents were dead and he was a great kisser. The bluenette smiled at that thought.

Johan was lost in his thoughts for so long the glass was overflowing with water. He stopped pouring and cleaned up his mess. Then he went back to thinking..

_You know what_, he said to himself,_ we're just gonna talk this out._

"Here are your drinks," Johan said. "Jim, can I talk to you outside?"

Jim stood up and followed his boyfriend out the front door. "What's the matter?"

"Have you noticed that we know nothing about each other?"

"What? I know everything about you."

"What's my middle name?" Johan tested.

"Ario."

"Ok," he hesitated for a moment, "Where am I from?"

"Europe."

Johan sighed as he thought of another question. "What do I wanna be when I grow up?"

"A doctor."

"Why?"

"Because you love to help people." (a/n: get it? His name means helper?)

Johan smiled on the inside. Jim really did know everything about him. He loved that. He wished he knew everything about Jim. "Ok, well, maybe you do know a lot about me but I know _nothing _about you."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not, I'm being completely one hundred percent serious."

"Well, it doesn't matter. The only thing I care about is you. You care about me, don't you?"

"Of course."

"Then there's nothing to worry about."

"But--"

Jim cut him off with a kiss. Their tongues tangled for as long as they could hold their breath. But eventually, they needed to get oxygen into their lungs.

"Feeling better?" the brunette asked.

"Much," Johan said as he took a shaky breath.

"Let's go inside, I don't want you to catch a cold."

"Ok."

The minute, they stepped foot into the dorm, they were ambushed by Judai.

"Wow! This stuff actually works! Though, it tasted like shit, it was worth it!"

"Well, I'm glad you're all feeling better," Johan said. "But Jim and I should head back."

"Ok," Asuka said as she put a brush through her hair. "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye."

Johan took Jim's hand and they walked back to their dorm.

When Jim sat down on his bed, Johan sat on top of him.

"What are you doing?" the Australian asked.

"Having my fun." Johan crushed his lips against Jim's. Then he started kissing and sucking on his neck.

Jim pushed the European off. "Again, what are you doing?"

"Jim, you make it sound like you don't want me."

He pursed his lips as he thought of a nice way to reject him.

"You're hesitating, why are you hesitating?"

"Well…"

"Jim, just tell me."

"Well first off, we're too young."

"So? We were too young to drink but we got drunk last night." Johan then stuck his hand up Jim's shirt thinking he'd won.

"Stop. Johan, I'm sorry but I'm not ready."

"When you are…"

"You'd be the first to know."

Johan kissed him again but not as seductively.

Johan sat down on his own bed and thought. _I know there was something more Jim wanted to say. More reasons why he didn't want me. If he really meant what he said then why not here and now?_ he thought. _Did my interrogating him scare him off? Is he gonna break up with me? I hope he doesn't._ He sighed and then started preparing in case Jim really was gonna break up with him.

* * *

Aaaaaaaw Johan thinks Jim is gonna break up with him! Why am I so cruel! I'm probably gonna burn in hell for torturing you all with this lol I'm still a little sad so give me some reviews to make me feel better! Thankies!


	11. Chapter 11

I feel kinda sad. I've updated this last week but got only one review! Thank u Angel of White Roses! But this fic used to be a hit. Now it's like it turned boring or something. Is it because I haven't updated in a while? Oh well, it doesn't matter. Here's chapter 11.

* * *

Johan had trouble sleeping that night. He was so scared that Jim was gonna leave him. He loved him. They way that their personalities were so different and the different types of places they came from was what made it unbearable to stay away. He wanted to know more about him. He wanted to embrace every part of his body. What did he do to make Jim stop loving him?

When he finally did sleep, he had a nightmare.

_He saw himself standing in the middle of nowhere. He would've been scared if Jim wasn't standing in front of him._

_He smiled at the Australian but he didn't return it._

"_Go," Jim whispered._

_Johan swallowed hard._

"_Go," he said louder._

_Johan shook his head. "Go where?"_

"_Anywhere away from here."_

_The bluenette's breathing came in short gasps._

"_Go!" Jim finally pushed Johan._

_The European expected to just stagger a bit but he didn't. He fell over the edge. He slowly fell down the dark bottomless-looking pit._

_When he finally hit the ground, Johan felt his heart stop beating. He closed his eyes and groaned in pain. And when they opened again, they glassed over and turned a red-orange color._

Johan woke up with sweat dripping from his hair and onto the pillow. And just to be sure it was just a dream, he put his hand to his heaving chest and felt his heart beat quickly.

He tried to control his tears as he walked to the shower. He stood there under the water waiting for something but didn't know what. And when the water turned cold, he forced himself out.

When he got dressed, he left the dorm and walked to the only person he thought could help.

Johan lightly knocked on the door and waited patiently for an answer.

The brunette opened the door, eyes half closed. He was about to scold the older boy for waking him up so early. But then he saw the look on his face. "Johan, what's wrong?"

"Judai, can…can I just stay here a while?" Johan asked as he sniffed.

"Of course."

Johan walked in and sat down on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Judai asked again.

"I don't wanna talk about it. I just…I wanna forget." He lay his head on Judai's shoulder and tried not to cry but some tears escaped.

Judai rubbed his back comfortingly. "I'm sorry for whatever happened back there."

Johan didn't answer. He just sat there and listened to all the friendly things Judai told him. He truly was great friend to keep.

Later, Jim woke up and looked forward to see Johan sleeping peacefully. But his spirits were brought down when he sat an empty bed beside him.

He looked around the dorm but there was no sign of him. He sat down on his bed with a frustrated sigh. He knew he was being incredibly selfish by wanting Johan all to himself but he couldn't help it. He didn't have anyone else left to hold on to.

He picked up his phone and dialed Asuka's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Asuka," Jim said trying to sound happy.

"Jim! How's it going?"

"Alright I guess."

"That's good."

"Um, have you seen Johan around?" Jim asked.

"No, sorry. Why? Did you two have another fight?"

"No. I just wanna talk to him."

She sighed. "If I find out you're lying, I swear--"

"Asuka, relax. No one's lying."

It was quiet for a moment. "Well, I saw him this morning heading over to the Orisis dorm. He might be visiting Judai."

"Thanks." Jim hung up and then got dressed.

Soon, he was walking out the door and heading toward Judai's dorm. He knocked on the door.

Judai answered and looked a bit shocked. Behind him, he saw Johan staring at him unable to look away.

"Can I borrow Johan for a couple of minutes?"

Judai turned around and looked at Johan with a worried look.

The bluenette sighed knowing the time had come. He stood up and walked out to Jim.

"Come take a walk with me," Jim said as he held out his hand waiting for his lover to take it.

Johan gazed at it and walked right past it.

Jim was slightly disappointed but kept walking. "Are you ok, Johan?" he finally asked. "I've never seen you so out of your game."

Johan's eyes started to fill with unshed tears. "Just do it. No need to make more complicated than it really is."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you wanna break up with me. Just say it so I can go."

Jim gasped. _He thought I was gonna break up with him?_ he thought. "Johan, look at me."

The European just turned the other direction. "I can't."

"Why?"

"Because if I do it'll make it _that_ much harder for me."

Jim forced him to turn around but groaned when he saw his eyes were closed.

Johan was taking shaky breaths.

"Open your eyes."

"No!" he sobbed. Tears ran down his face.

Jim kissed his lips lovingly.

Johan's eyes opened wide letting more tears fall. He pushed Jim off. "Why are you doing this to me?!"

"Johan, don't you get it? I'm not breaking up with you. How the hell did you come up with that conclusion in the first place?"

"Y-you're not?"

"No."

Johan blushed.

"C'mere," Jim said as he pulled Johan into a hug. "I'm so sorry that I ever led you to think that we were over."

The bluenette smiled.

"I'll love you forever and always." He let go so he could look into Johan's eyes. And once he did, he woke up to reality.

_My mother and father are dead_, he thought. _They're never coming back. But it _was not_ my fault. If they were here with me, they'd want me to be happy. And right now, I'm gonna show him how happy I really am._

Jim picked up Johan bridal style and carried him back to their dorm.

When they arrived, Jim dropped Johan onto the bed.

"Jim?" Johan asked

The brunette placed his finger on the other's lips. "I'm granting your wish." He slowly started unbuttoning his shirt. Then he threw it somewhere across the room.

Johan smirked as he watched his boyfriend undress.

Shortly after, Jim was just in boxers. "Your turn."

Johan took off his shirt and jacket and threw it. Then he started unbuckling his belt.

Jim was so eager to see what Johan looked like in the nude, he was about to spontaneously combust.

When Johan was ready, Jim pushed him back against the bed. Then he crushed his lips to the European's.

Johan slipped his tongue in Jim's mouth. He tasted so good! He couldn't help but moan. It was totally worth the wait.

The Australian pulled away and stole Johan's underwear from underneath his legs. He smiled when he saw the way it rose up.

Johan chuckled as he pulled off Jim's as well.

Jim pushed Johan down yet again. He stuck three fingers in and pinched the sides trying to find Johan's weak spot.

The bluenette bucked into his hand. He blushed a little.

Jim licked his hand clean. Then he put the real thing in.

Johan screamed in pleasure. "Oh, god!" He lifted his hips so he could meet with Jim's thrusts.

Jim played with Johan's nipples as he moved up and down.

He bit back screams as he bucked once more.

The feel of Johan inside of Jim made him do the same. He tilted his head back and moaned loudly.

"Jim!" Johan screeched.

They were interrupted by loud pounds on the door.

"Were we that loud?" Jim asked.

"I guess so."

They threw on some pants as the knocks continued to come.

Jim ran to the door and opened it.

"We heard screams," O'Brian said. "Is everyone ok?"

"Um, yeah, we're fine," Jim stuttered.

"It smells like sweat in there," Asuka said as she cringed.

Johan blushed.

The blonde saw right threw it. "Oh my god, you were…" her voice trailed off. "Very nice guys. Sorry we interrupted." They left following Asuka.

Jim closed the door and looked at Johan.

He smiled and kissed Jim lightly. "It was great."

Jim smiled with him. "Good, 'cause half the time I wasn't sure what I was doing."

"You seemed pretty experienced to me."

"Thanks."

* * *

Ooooh make-up sex lol I hope you enjoyed it! Review=sneak peeks!


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry it took me so long to update. I was out with my dad. But I'm here now so let's get this show on the road Chickadees!

* * *

"Maybe next time, I should buy some soundproof doors," Jim joked.

Johan giggled. "Yeah, that way, we won't be interrupted by something I just recently found was _so_ amazing," he cooed seductively.

"Why, thank you. Thank you very much," he said in his best _Elvis_ voice.

"I think I like your Australian accent better."

"Alright, mate. I think I like your European accent, too." He pulled the bluenette onto his lap. He put his head in the crook of his neck. "You smell delicious." He kissed the spot gently and chuckled darkly.

"Nuh-uh," Johan said as he pulled away. "You said we needed soundproof doors to do it again."

"Well, I guess we could try to be just a little softer."

"What about our test tomorrow. We haven't even started studying."

"Fine," Jim groaned. "But next time, you _will_ be mine."

"I'm looking forward to it." Johan slid off of the Australian's lap and started packing his things up.

"Where are you going?" Jim asked.

"Over to Judai's dorm to study."

"You can't study here?"

"No. You'll distract me."

"No, I won't. You won't even know I'm here."

"I won't but 'mini me' will."

Jim looked down at Johan's crotch and saw inflammation growing. "Oh. Ok."

Johan waved and then left. As he walked, he hoped it wouldn't be weird for Judai to invite him over right after he had sex.

He finally gained the courage the courage to knock on the door.

Judai opened the door with a wide smile. "_So_, how was it?"

"Judai, I didn't come here to tell you how great having sex with Jim was," Johan said trying to relax his hard-on. "I came here to study with you."

"C'mon, just tell me how it was," the brunette said letting Johan come in. "I mean, we both know that I'm not gonna study."

Johan rolled his eyes. "Fine. Sex was fine."

"Johan!" Judai scolded.

He groaned. "If I tell you will you let me be?"

"Yes."

"It was _amazing_. He was rough and gentle at the same time. I loved it. It took everything I had in me not to go again."

Judai squealed like a little girl.

"That's all I'll tell."

"That's all I asked for."

Johan began studying for his big test tomorrow. There were supposed to be a whole months worth of tests like this. They were gonna tell you if you were ready to graduate or not. Johan was worried though. He knew someone was gonna graduate but it wouldn't be him. He'd just gotten here just about a month ago.

**TIME SKIP**

Jim and Johan have been going back to school for a couple of weeks now. But Jim has been avoiding Johan. _Again._ And frankly, Johan was tired of it. Think about it, they had sex together and then all of a sudden, he doesn't want to be around him anymore. It didn't make any sense.

But Johan momentarily put the thought aside. Things usually came right in the end. So he decided to relax and just head to lunch.

Jim sat in the boy's locker room waiting for all of the students to get in the cafeteria. He wanted it to be empty so he wouldn't have to search the crowd and see if Johan could see him.

The Australian had some big news. _Big_ news. But he was ready to tell Johan yet. But he knew he had to some time.

When it was quiet outside the door, he crept out being extremely careful.

"Hey Jim."

Jim jumped and saw Johan staring at him smiling.

"Where've you been?" he asked innocently.

Jim panicked and started sprinting down the halls.

"Jim?!" the bluenette called. When Jim didn't answer, Johan started running after him.

The Australian charged past the hall monitors and headed for the stairs that led to the basement. He was about to jump down the staircase when heavy weight pushed him over.

Johan had tried to jump on Jim's back but it resulted to two bodies tumbling down the staircase.

Johan ended up landing on top of Jim when they finally stopped falling. "What the _hell_, Jim?"

"Are you ok?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, but what the _hell_?" he asked again

Jim thought about his answer as he panted. "Um, just wanted to have some fun before we headed to lunch." He laughed hoping it would fool Johan.

Johan chuckled as Jim sighed inwardly. It seemed to be working.

They stood up and headed toward the cafeteria.

"So where have you been? I feel like I haven't seen you at all last week except at our dorm."

"Just…sitting in class stressing about my test scores," Jim lied.

"I wouldn't worry about that. I mean, out of the whole student body, they only pick one student for graduation. It's probably gonna be someone who's been here longer than we have."

"Right," Jim said trying to hide the sarcasm that threatened to come as a package deal with the answer.

Johan looked over at Jim to make sure he was ok.

Jim just smiled at him but it didn't reach his eyes.

Johan smiled back trying to seem like he wasn't worried.

"There you guys are!" Asuka called over the loud voices of the other students.

"Yes, here we are!" the brunette joked.

They bought their lunches and ate with the gang.

For the rest of the day, Jim seemed like he was distracted. Johan wanted to ask about it but the damn teachers wouldn't shut up!

Johan ripped a piece of paper out of his notebook and wrote a message to Jim quickly not caring about his messy penmanship.

_We have to talk when we get back in our dorms_, Jim read. He wrote back, _About what?_

_Something important_, Johan scribbled.

After the school day was over, Jim and Johan walked back to their dorm.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" Jim asked nervously. He sat down on the bed and prepared for what Johan would say next.

"What's going on with you?"

Jim cocked his head.

"You barely smile anymore, you don't talk to me--"

"I talk to you," Jim interrupted.

"Please, you don't even say 'hi' to me."

"Hi."

Johan groaned. "Is something bothering you?"

Jim shrugged as he frowned.

"Jim, you can tell me anything. I won't judge you."

The brunette sighed. "You're right. There is something bothering me."

"Well, what is it?"

"Remember last week? When the principle pulled me out of class?"

The bluenette urged him to go on.

"Only one person can graduate at a time."

Johan sat back as he felt his control slipping.

"And, they picked me."

Johan shed a tear.

"On Wednesday, I'm having my graduation duel."

Johan was breathing hard.

"Johan?"

He shook his head as more tears spilled over.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize for acing a test, Jim."

He held his arms out waiting for Johan to crawl inside them.

The boy ran inside them and cried on Jim's shoulder. "So, you're gonna leave?" he wailed.

"I have to."

"I'll have to wait a whole year to see you again?"

"Not a year. Just six months."

"Oh, yeah, that's such a big difference," Johan said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry."

"How? How can you already be graduating when you've only been here for a couple of months?"

"Are you jealous?" Jim laughed.

"No! I just can't help but wonder. Well, maybe if I try really hard, I can be the next one who graduates."

Jim nodded. "See? There's still hope."

Johan pulled away and wiped his tears. "I'm sorry. I should be congratulating you, not crying all over your shoulder."

"It's alright, mate."

"Well, we still have a couple of days left to each other."

"Yep."

"Well, since you don't have any homework, you wanna help me study for the next test since you're such a pro at it."

Jim laughed. "You have a whole six months before you need to worry about it."

"Yeah, but it doesn't hurt to start now."

"Alright, fine. Get out your text books."

The bluenette did as told.

Jim sat behind him and began explaining all of his techniques to remembering all of the details.

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! Lol I know, you guys are probably really mad at me now. But don't worry, there's still more. I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am. Reviews=sneak peeks


	13. Chapter 13

Yep, this is me updating again. I told you I would. Anyway, I hope you're all enjoying this. I am. A lot. I did a pretty damn good job if do say so myself lol. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Oh, and for future references, don't flame this story. I got a flame that was so bad someone had to report it. Thanks!

One more thing, pretend it's Valentine's day again lol.

* * *

As the two studied, a perfect stranger would think they were happy. But they weren't. In the back of their minds, they knew the situation they were in.

No, they weren't happy about it but they kept their depression to themselves for each other's sake. It could split them up for good and they didn't need any extra drama.

"…and that's how you can ace the next test," Jim finished.

Johan faked a smile and said, "Thanks."

Jim was able to see through it and gave the bluenette a reassuring hug.

Johan cleared his throat as he tried to hold back tears. He shrugged out of Jim's grip and made believe he was happy. "We should get some sleep. We have school tomorrow."

"Right. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight," Johan said weakly.

The next morning, Johan woke up earlier than Jim. He had already showered was in the middle of dressing when he did wake up from his deep sleep.

They did their morning routines silently. Or as I should say, awkwardly.

The European was ready to go when Jim had just hopped out of the shower. "Um, I'll see you in class, Jim," he said as he opened the door.

"Alright, mate."

The bluenette walked into the building feeling cold. There was usually a warm arm around his shoulder. But not _this_ morning.

He sighed audibly and walked faster.

When class started, Jim sat with Asuka and Johan sat with Judai.

"Are you and Jim fighting again?" Judai asked.

Johan smiled. If you had two friends you were lucking. If you had one _good_ friend, you were even more lucky. (_That was then, this is now, pg. 49_)

"No, we're not fighting," Johan answered.

"Are you sure? You two always sit together. Is there a reason you're not today?"

"No, no reason. I just wanted to sit with my best friend."

Judai wanted to say more but he didn't. It was obvious Johan didn't want to be pushed.

"So, Jim," Asuka started. "What's going on with you and Johan."

"Nothing, just the usual."

"Liar," she coughed. "Sorry, I've got a cold."

Jim rolled his eyes.

"I know something's up. What's going on?"

The Australian sighed.

"C'mon, just tell me. Please?"

"I'm leaving."

"I'm sorry-what?"

"I'm leaving," he repeated.

"What do you mean _you're leaving_?"

"I'm having my graduation duel tomorrow and then after, I'm leaving."

"You're _graduating?!_ How? You just got here! You're not smart enough! No offense."

"None taken. And I never asked to graduate. It just happened."

"Well, can't you decline it?"

Jim didn't answer. He could decline but this was a lifetime chance. And no matter how much he hated to think this way, he wanted this badly. His relationship with Johan would have to wait.

"Oh. My. God." Asuka was glaring at Jim by this point. "How could you?!"

"Asuka, I'm sorry!"

"You're such a jerk!"

Jim's voice lowered into a whisper. "It's not like that. I love Johan. In fact, I'm _in_ love with Johan. It breaks my heart to leave. But this chance could never come again."

Asuka calmed down. "So you still have feelings for him?"

"Of course I do!"

Asuka took a second to breath. "Does Johan know?"

Jim nodded.

Asuka shook her head as she looked at the bluenette. "You're breaking his heart."

"I know. I can only imagine how much he's hurting right now." He looked over to the blonde. "What should I do?"

"Well, today's Valentine's Day. You should get him a flower. A red tulip to be exact."

"Why specifically a red tulip?"

"Well, for one thing, red tulips are always used on Valentine's Day. For another, back in the day, flowers used to have meaning. A red tulip means 'Undying Love'."

"Ok, I'll buy some at lunch."

"No, let's go _now_."

"What?"

"Why not? We still have," she looked at her watch, "one minute and twenty-four seconds before class officially starts." She didn't wait for an answer. She jumped up, grabbed Jim's wrist and dragged him downstairs where the Valentine's day stand stood.

"Asuka, we're gonna be late," Jim complained.

"No, we're not." They stopped in front of a big red table.

"Just in time," Edo said. "You've got the last red tulip."

Jim gave him the money and took the tulip. "How much time do we have left?"

Asuka looked at her watch again. "Forty-five seconds. Let's go!"

Again, they raced down the halls and up the stairs, trying desperately to make it on time.

The two ran in their classroom and sat down in their seats exactly when the bell rang.

They laughed and panted at the same time.

"Keep the tulip…somewhere safe…until lunch," Asuka said as she gasped for air.

Jim nodded and placed it in the back pocket of his backpack. He never kept anything in there so he knew it wouldn't be crushed by something hard.

Jim sat impatiently in his seat. His leg jumped up and down quickly as he stared at the clock. Anything to occupy him until the lunch bell rang.

Asuka slammed her hand against Jim's knee to keep it still. "Relax," she mouthed to him. Then she smiled a friendly smile.

Jim smiled back.

Finally, the bell rang. Jim shot up and headed toward Johan's seat.

"Not yet," Asuka said as she held his arm. "Wait to catch him alone."

"Oh, right."

"You're really nervous, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah. I've never broken someone's heart before."

Asuka giggled. "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

Jim nodded.

"Just linger back and pretend we're having a conversation," she mumbled as Johan and Judai were passing. She started laughing at nothing.

Jim joined along and kept looking at Johan from the corner of his eye.

When the classroom was empty, they stopped their fake laughing.

"Perfect," Asuka commented. "Ok, now all you have to do is bring that tulip to Johan when he's not expecting it. I'll see you at lunch."

Jim waited a couple seconds before he left too.

When he walked into the cafeteria, Asuka looked at him and smiled. He put his finger to his lips and she nodded in understanding.

He walked up to the bluenette quietly and gently grabbed his hand.

Johan lightly gasped as he looked up.

Jim led him outside in the hall. Then he pulled the red tulip from behind his back. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Jim, you didn't have to--"

"Yes, I did."

Johan smiled. "I wish I had something to give back to you."

"You do."

"And what's that?"

"A kiss."

Johan got onto the tip of his toes and wrapped his arms around his neck.

Jim bent down a little so Johan didn't have to strain that much. Then their lips brushed against each other. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

Their lips locked together in a beautiful kiss.

As their tongues slipped into each other's mouths, they almost forgot that Jim was leaving the next day.

Their lips broke apart as they panted.

"_Aaaaaaaw!_" everyone sang.

The two laughed.

"I think we've got an audience," Jim chuckled.

"And it looks like we've got a standing ovation," Johan said as he looked over Jim's shoulder.

Jim looked too and smiled when he saw Johan was right. "You know, Johan," Jim said focusing back on the European, "no matter where I am, you will _always_ be my lover. And valentine."

Johan stared at the brunette in amazement. He smiled and hugged him

Jim hugged him back and kept him tight against his chest until Johan let go.

"You'll always be my lover too, Jim," Johan said as he looked into his eye.

They held hands and walked back to the table.

* * *

Soooooo cute! Yes, I know this was different to the sneak peaks I sent out but I decided to put that in the next chapter. Sorry! I hoped you enjoyed this one! Reviewz plz!


	14. Chapter 14

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!! Are you ready for two chapters of Medicine? Well, if you're not, I'm gonna give you two chapters anyway lol. Enjoy!

* * *

After lunch, Johan and Jim took the rest of the day off.

"You know, I've never skipped class before," Johan said as he sat on Jim's bed.

"Neither have I," Jim said as he sat next to Johan. "But I guess there's always a first for everything." He planted a light kiss on the bluenette's cheek.

Johan laughed but stopped when he saw that most of Jim's items were placed into suitcases and boxes.

The Australian wrapped his arms around Johan's waist and pulled him into his lap. "Are you ok?"

"I'm so sorry." Johan's voice was shaky. "I just…" his voice trailed off as he started breathing heavily.

Jim pulled him closer. "It's ok, Johan. You don't have anything to apologize for."

"Yes, I do. I keep…I keep making you feel guilty. I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? For crying? For loving me so much you can't stand it when I'm gone?" Jim gently wiped the tears that ran down his cheeks. "Those are really stupid reasons to apologize."

Johan sniffed. "Jim, will we…"

"What is it?"

"When you leave, are we ever gonna see each other again?"

"Of course. I promise, we will."

"But how can you promise me something like that? Jim, this isn't a fairytale!" He hopped out of his lap and turned to glare at him. "This is the real world. It's unpredictable."

Jim stood up. "You can't think like that. You have to have some faith." He opened his arms and pulled Johan into a big hug.

Though Johan was totally pissed off at the moment, he melted to the brunette's touch. The warm sparks that ran up his arms and to his shoulders made him feel so safe. And that's when he started to sob. He would never feel this again. It'd be a cold and scary place again.

Jim didn't say anything. He allowed the bluenette to soil his shirt and get all his anger and fear and sadness out.

"I-I'm sorry," he cried.

"Shh, it's ok. Everything's gonna be ok." Jim led Johan to his bed and stayed with him until he cried himself to sleep.

Jim carefully crawled out of the European's bed. And as if on cue, the phone rang. He answered it before it could wake the sleeping boy up.

"Hello?" he whispered.

"Hey Jim!" Asuka's voice sang through the receiver. "Did you skip class?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. I should try that one of these days," she laughed.

"Yeah, you should. It makes you feel free."

She giggled. "How's Johan doing?"

"Um, he's uh, sleeping."

"Is there more behind that?"

"Yeah."

"Do you wanna tell me?"

"No."

Her voice changed from innocent to dark and scary. "_Tell me_."

"Um, well, Johan got upset because he didn't want me to leave. So, I tried to make him feel better but he kept crying. So cradled him until he fell asleep."

"The poor guy is _so_ heartbroken. I wish we could help him."

"Me too, Asuka."

"Well, I should let you go," she said sadly. "You've got a big day tomorrow."

"Yep. It's gonna be the worst day of my life."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'll talk to you…someday."

"Someday," she repeated. "Bye."

"Bye." He hung up and slumped down in his bed. He had to wipe some of his own tears from his face. "Who knew that following your dream would hurt so badly?" he said to himself. Then he got up and started packing the rest of his things.

Two hours later, when school ended, Jim was finished packing. It was time for his graduation duel. He lightly shook Johan awake.

"Hmm?" he said as his eyes flittered open. "Jim? What are you doing?"

"It's time for my graduation duel. Do you wanna come?"

Johan blinked back his tears. "Yes. Let's go."

They walked together with their arms around their waists.

"Today, I am happy to say that one of our students are graduating today," the principle said on the microphone.

The crowd cheered.

"I'd like to bring up, Jim Cook for his graduation duel."

"I guess that's my cue," Jim said. He kissed Johan firmly on the lips. "I love you."

Johan took a shaky breath. "I love you too. Now get up on stage. People wanna see you kick butt."

Jim laughed. Then he jogged up the stairs and entered the stage.

Jim shook hands with the principle.

"Good luck, Jim," he said.

The Australian nodded.

"Mr. Cook will be going against Yuki Judai.

The brunette came up on the stage and gave Jim a high five.

(A/N: I'm really bad at writing duels so I'm just gonna skip it.)

The crowd screamed in pleasure. Jim had won his duel. Against Judai! That was definitely unexpected.

Johan ran up to the middle of the stage where Jim and Judai stood. He jumped into Jim's arms and kissed him like never before.

Jim was shocked for a moment but when he realized what was going on, he closed his eyes and kissed him back.

"_AAAAAAAAAWWWWWW!!!!!!!_"

The two didn't care that everyone was watching. The only thing that mattered was what was standing right in front of them. Sharing their love.

They broke apart so they could breathe.

The principle came up and placed his hand on Jim's shoulder. "Your ride's here."

The brunette never left the European's eyes. "I have go, Jo-kun." He kissed his forehead and left with the principle.

Johan watched as he left. Then a familiar voice spoke behind him.

"Are you ok, Johan?"

He turned around and saw Asuka. "Not really."

Judai then came around and stood next to the blonde. "You need a friend's night out."

They dragged him to Asuka's dorm.

"You know what we should do?" Asuka asked.

"What?" asked Judai and Johan.

"We should take a peek at everyone's test grades and make fun of the ones that flunked!"

"That sounds fun!" Judai cheered.

"But how would we break into the school's wall?" the bluenette asked.

"I have my ways."

An hour later, Asuka and Judai were rofling.

"What are you doing?" Johan asked. "No one actually rofls in real life." (rofl= rolling on floor laughing)

"We do," they laughed.

He rolled his eyes.

They kept searching and found Johan's file. They looked inside and saw he had a 100%.

"Whoa," they said in harmony.

"You should've been the one who graduated, Johan," Judai said.

"Well, I think there was a bonus. Maybe Jim got it right."

They searched for Jim's file. They opened it up and saw he had a 105%.

"Yeah, he must've done the bonus question," Asuka said.

It was quiet. "Johan are you ok? You look kind of…pale."

"No, I…I just have something I need to take care of," he said as he stood up. "Personal reasons."

"Ok. Wanna hang out tomorrow?"

"Maybe."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Judai asked.

"I don't know yet. Bye." Johan walked slowly back into Duel Academy and tried to gather his thoughts. He wasn't sure if what he was about to do was right but his heart was broken. He needed to try. He wouldn't be satisfied unless he tried.

He walked down the long corridor and stood in front of double doors. He took a deep breath and prepared for what was gonna happen next.

He walked in and faced the principle.

"Hello, Johan," he greeted. "Is there something wrong?"

"Um, well, kind of. Not really. Never mind, I should go," he stammered.

"Wait, just a minute. What's the matter?"

"Well, you know the big test we had the other day?"

"Yes, I remember."

"Well, I--" he stopped himself. He was about to say that he saw his grade. That would get him, Judai and Asuka in serious trouble. "I think that I did well on the test."

"Ok?"

"I think I did well enough that I should be able to…graduate."

The principle sat back in his chair. Then he started tapping keys on the computer.

"Huh," he said. "You're right. How would you like to have your graduation duel tomorrow?"

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!! Lol don't worry. I'll give you the next chapter later today! Review plzzzz!


	15. Chapter 15

Here's the next chapter I promised you!

* * *

"T-tomorrow?" Johan asked.

"Tomorrow," he confirmed.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god," he whispered. "It's happening. Jim was right all along."

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Uh, nothing. Arigato!" He ran out of the room and cheered. He jumped up and clapped his heels together.

He ran back down the corridor and accidentally ran into Asuka.

"What's wrong with you, Johan? First you have a panic attack in my dorm and now you're helplessly happy?"

"You know how I got 100% on the test?"

"Yeah? What does that have--"

"I'm having my graduation duel tomorrow."

All of them were silent. The only thing you could hear was Johan's heavy breathing from running.

"Well?"

"Well…um, we're happy for you," Judai said with a fake smile. "But we're gonna miss you."

"Yeah, the school year really started to get fun when you and Jim came."

"Well, we have a whole day before I have to go."

"Only twenty-four hours."

Johan smiled sadly.

"You know what?" Asuka said as she put on a huge grin. "Let's make the best of it."

They ran back to her dorm and started laughing at everyone's really bad grades.

"Oh my god!" Johan and Asuka laughed. "Judai, how do you get a 0%?!"

"It's not fair! I was tired and fell asleep. I should've gotten some kind of points."

"For what? Writing your name?"

"Yeah!"

They laughed even harder.

"I wanna do something else," Judai whined.

"Ok, what should we do?" Asuka asked.

They decided to have an all-nighter party with the gang but of course Johan had to leave early to start packing.

Johan was so happy. Jim was right. But he couldn't help but feel guilty that he didn't believe him before. But all in all, Johan was gonna be back with Jim. Nothing was gonna stop them this time. He was sure of it.

It was quarter to midnight when he finished. He plopped down on his bed and fell asleep instantly.

He woke up early the next morning. Even though he didn't get a lot of sleep, he felt refreshed. Well, mostly refreshed. He showered and was satisfied when the smell of sweat was gone.

His stomach tightened. He was nervous about his duel. He didn't know why. It was just like any other duel. He shrugged the thought off and ate a small breakfast.

When it was time, he walked into Duel Academy and sat next to Judai in class.

"I think I'm going against you in the graduation duel," Judai said.

"Again?" Johan asked.

"Well, the principle wanted it to be Manjoume but I wouldn't allow that."

They laughed. "Well, I guess I'll see you on stage after school."

The brunette nodded as his eyes drooped.

"Tired?"

"Yeah, that all-nighter took away all of my energy."

"That'll teach you."

Behind them Asuka giggled insanely. "Barny!"

"Wow, she is _so_ out of it," Johan laughed.

Judai's head slammed down against the desk and started snoring.

Johan couldn't help but laugh.

"Mr. Anderson, is something funny?" Chronos asked.

"No, Chronos," Johan laughed.

"As I was saying…"

After Johan's last class was over, he went to go prepare for his duel.

He was in the middle of shuffling his deck when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

Johan turned around and found Judai staring down at him with a giddy smile. "You ok?"

"I had redbull!"

"Oh boy."

"Redbull!"

"Yes, Judai you--"

"Redbull!"

"Why--"

"Redbull!"

"Let me--"

"Redbull!"

Johan clamped his hand over Judai's mouth. "Let me talk damn it!"

Judai said something against Johan's hand that no one could understand. But the bluenette didn't have to understand it to know that he said, "Redbull!"

He rolled his eyes and removed his hand. "Are you ok now?"

"Yeah, sorry."

He laughed. "It's cool. Good luck."

"You too. I'll see you on stage."

(A/N: Again, I'm skipping the duel part.)

"It's a draw!"

The crowd cheered anyway.

Johan and Judai shook hands and then hugged. The rest of the gang came up and wished Johan luck.

The bluenette turned to go to his ride but someone called his name.

"Wait, Johan!"

He turned around and Asuka ran up to him to give him a hug. "You didn't forget about me, did you?"

"Well, I didn't see you so--"

"Why wouldn't I be here?"

Johan answered with a smile.

"If you see Jim out there, tell him I said that he did great."

"On what."

"Just tell him. He'll know."

Johan nodded. "Bye Asuka."

They hugged again and Asuka pecked him on the cheek. "Bye Johan."

He walked outside and got into the car.

"Where to?" the driver asked?

Johan gave him the address to the airport.

The bluenette listened to music to calm himself down. And when the building came into view, he pulled out his wallet and paid the driver.

He hopped out and took a deep breath. "Now all I have to do is find Jim."

* * *

Yes, I know it's a short chapter. Sorry. It took me a while to figure out what was gonna happen. Don't worry, it's not over yet. There's still some tricks up my sleeve. Reviews=sneak peeks


	16. Chapter 16

WOOOOOH! LET'S HEAR IT FOR SPRING BREAK!!!!! YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! Lol as u can see, I'm very happy this morning. Although, my friends and I were supposed to go to the movies this weekend and see Bounty Hunter. Oh well, I can find something else to do.

Am I blabbing again? Sorry lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Johan must've stood there for a good five minutes wondering how he was gonna do this. Was gonna find Jim first? If so, what if it took more than a day? He wouldn't have anywhere to stay.

Was he gonna find a place to live? If so, what was he gonna use to pay for it? The only thing he had was pocket change. Three dollars and twenty-seven cents. What could he buy with that? A pack of gum maybe.

The bluenette sighed for about the millionth time. Then he looked to his right and saw the same hotel that he knew he wouldn't be able to pay for. But he walked in anyway.

He walked up to the front desk.

"Hello," a woman with short blonde hair greeted. "Where are your parents?"

_On the other side of the world_, he thought. "Um, they're at home. Can I use your phone so I can call them?"

"Sure, sweetie." She led him to the back and showed him the phone.

"Thank you." He dialed the number and prayed he wouldn't be in trouble.

"Hey, Jo-kun!" his mother answered. "How's my little boy?"

"Uh, I'm fine," he lied. "Um, remember your emergency credit card that you gave to me?"

"Honey, are you in trouble?"

"Well, not necessarily."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"Mom, what's my name?"

"Huh?"

"Just answer it."

"Johan."

"What does it mean?"

"Helper."

"Exactly. And there's someone out there who needs my help. Please?"

It was silent for a while. "Ok honey. I trust you."

"Thanks Mom."

"Be safe."

"I will. I love you."

"Love you too." The line went dead.

Johan walked out and thanked the woman for letting him use the phone. Then he used his credit card to pay for a suite.

He was now living in room 415 on the sixteenth floor.

He started unpacking to make it a little more homey.

When he was finished, he flopped down on the bed facedown. "I can't believe I've made it this far," he mumbled into the sheets. Then Jim popped into this mind. He jumped up and ran to the phone. But then he realized he had his cell phone in his pocket.

He cursed himself for going through so much trouble. He ripped out his cell and dialed Jim's number.

"Hey Johan. How's everyone back in DA?" Jim asked.

"Jim!" Johan squealed. He was too excited to answer his question. "I miss you so much!"

"I miss you too Johan. So what's going on?"

"Um, well uh…." Johan wasn't sure how to tell him. Although feeling a little intimidated by him was very unnerving.

"Johan, what is it?"

"Um, well, I graduated."

"You _what?!_"

Johan had never heard him yell that loud before.

"Are you serious? WHERE ARE YOU????!!!!!! I NEED TO SEE YOU!!!! I MISSED YOU TOO MUCH!!!!!!!"

Johan was surprised. Jim was actually excited? "You…you're not mad?"

"Johan! Why would I be mad! This is great!"

"Well, where are you staying? I'll come visit you. Hopefully it's somewhere near."

"Oh, I'm in a hotel called, Toiyota." (it was the only Japanese company I knew lol)

He sighed in relief. But the tense feeling came back when he heard a loud thump through the receiver. "Jim?"

The European could only hear two voices murmuring. "Jim?" he asked hearing the panic in his voice.

Finally he heard something he could make out. Jim's voice yelling, "No! Get out!"

"You're coming with me!"

"Jim! What's going on?!" Johan yelled.

"Johan! Can-AH!-can you hear me?"

"Yes!"

"Get off!" He grunted. Then he yelled again, "If you can, then get help--AAAAAH!"

The phone slipped through Johan's now sweaty hands. His eyes were bloodshot. Something happened. But what exactly? He wasn't sure. But he _was_ sure that he had to do something.

He turned toward the door but stopped. Where would he start? He groaned and punched the wall. Why was his life so frustrating.

Jim lived in the same hotel but there were 50 floors to this place. Where the _hell_ would he start?

He ran out of his room and to the elevator. He pressed the button over and over impatiently. After what seemed like forever, the doors opened.

He rode down to the main lobby. Then he walked up to the front desk again. Thankfully it was a different person, a man, so he didn't have to embarrass himself.

"Excuse me," he said awkwardly. "Could you give me some information?"

"Sure, little one. What do you need?"

"Do you have someone named _Jim Cook_ in your hotel."

"I'm sorry, young man, but I'm incapable of giving you that information."

"_Please_, I need to know. It's an emergency!"

As if on cue, a loud crash came from the back.

"Never mind, it's too late," Johan snapped. He ran to the back only to find no one there. He wasn't fast enough.

He ran again and followed the sound of Jim's screaming. The sound gradually got louder as Johan's legs moved faster.

Johan turned the corner and saw Jim's body struggling against someone who was dressed in all black.

Johan ran again and was so close to catching him but a steel door slammed shut almost hitting him in the face. He tried to open it only finding it locked. He cursed loudly.

He intended to bang on the door but with the first hit, he hissed in pain.

He cradled his left hand and trudged back to the hotel. _So much for being the helper_, he thought.

* * *

Sorry it was a little shorter than last time. I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews=sneak peeks!


	17. Chapter 17

HELLOOOOOO!!!!!!!! I'M SO HAPPY CUZ MY MOM GOT A NEW CAR AND IT'S SOOOO COOL! WE CAN CALL PEOPLE LITERALLY ON THE CAR! ROFL! So now whenever we go out, we say, "if you need anything call us on the car!" XD I'm making a fool of myself, aren't I? I'll shut up now and move on to the next subject.

Ok, since I've got that out of my system, I can concentrate now. Kinda. I got my first review in like a really long time so I'm happy to be updating today hoping to get another. ENJOY!!!!

Oh, before I start the chapter, I'd like to apologize for making some of the characters a little…evil.

* * *

Johan put his back against the steal double doors and slid down to the ground feeling a hurricane of emotions coursed through his body.

Fear, anxious, fury, annoyance, depression, dejected and more.

Johan was starting to get whiplash from all of his mood changes. And when he decided to get up and try something else, he heard keys jingling on the other side of the doors.

He got up and moved because one, he didn't want to get smacked in the head with the heavy damn thing, and two, he wanted to get Jim back.

"Don't make this harder than it is," a dark angry voice said.

"That's my brother!" a familiar high pitched voice yelled back.

"Yes, he is, no matter how atrocious it sounds."

It was then that Johan figured out who the high pitched voice belonged to.

"Shou," he said quietly.

"Please," Shou begged, "_please_, O'Brian, let me help him!"

_O'Brian?_ the European asked himself. _And with Shou's brother? Oh my god, Kenzan-kun!_

"Shou, just go back to Duel Academy before you make a scene," O'Brian growled.

Johan could tell where the conversation was heading. So he stepped out from behind the wall and said, "Too late. You've already made it a scene."

O'Brian turned around with a confused expression. But before he could realize what was happening, Johan already had his fist pressed into his nose.

He groaned as he cupped both his hands to his bleeding face.

"Johan-kun!" Shou exclaimed in shock and relief.

The taller bluenette grabbed the other's wrist and tugged him into the open doors. "C'mon, lets go get Jim and Ryou."

Shou smiled and followed him inside.

They walked behind what looked like stadiums but were very few people watching what was going on in the caged stage.

"C'mon Kenzan-kun! You can beat this loser!" a man cheered. The other three or four people that were watching made a grunting noise and waved it off.

Johan wasn't listening to the crowd or Shou yelling at his brother. He was gaping at Jim. He had his hands on his knees gasping for air. And around his wrists and his neck was a piece of black metal.

Ryou attacked and when Jim lost life points, the metal seemed to make him jolt like he was having a seizure.

Electricity.

"Ryou stop it!" Shou shouted desperately.

"You're finished, Jim," Ryou snarled. "You have no monsters in play and I can make a direct attack. One more hit with you and the electric shockers will kill you."

Jim could only moan.

When Ryou's dragon charged at Jim, the Australian played his trap card and it sent the dragon into a portal that led somewhere far away. (A/N: I'm making stuff up at this point so if this isn't possible, which I doubt it is, then I apologize.)

Ryou's dragon was destroyed with brought down his life points slightly. "Hm, you're better than I thought."

Jim made his play and brought out…(use your imagination please.) He made a direct attack and brought Ryou's life points down to zero.

"_WHAT?!_" he bellowed. "How is that possible?"

The pieces of metal that were wrapped around Jim's body snapped off and clanged to the stone floor. And like magic, he stood up taller and was able to breathe a bit easier.

Ryou looked like he wanted to punch something but instead, he said, "It looks like you've proven me wrong. Maybe you _were_ capable of graduating."

"That's what this whole…_thing_ was about?" Jim yelled gesturing towards his surroundings. "_Graduating?_ You've almost killed me because of _graduating?_"

"You were a rookie!"

"Ryou!" Shou shouted again. "Enough! Just let him go!"

"Johan? Shou?" Jim asked in utter confusion.

"Shut up! I thought O'Brian took care of you." Then he looked back at Jim. "Just leave. You're wasting my time."

The brunette didn't argue. Instead, he left and roughly grabbed Johan by the forearm.

"Ow, Jim, what are you doing? You're hurting me!"

The two burst through the doors to find O'Brian still on the ground muffling his moans of pain into his hands.

Jim looked at Johan in the eye and said seriously, "I'm not gonna ask." Then he tightened his grip again and dragged him behind the corner.

"Jim, let go!" Johan scolded as he tore his grip off of his arm.

If the brunette hadn't been so furious, he would've felt guilty for hurting the boy like so. "What the hell were you thinking?" His voice was quiet which emphasized his annoyance.

The European blinked. "What do you mean?"

"You could've gotten seriously hurt Johan! Why did you come after me?!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Johan shouted in frustration. "I just saved your ass and the reception I get is, _what the hell were you thinking_?"

"You must be insane. To graduate, and then come all the way out here just to save me from something that I was able to handle is really stupid!"

"Maybe it was and maybe it wasn't, but the only reason why I did it was because he asked me for help!" Johan prayed to every god that the tears that stung in his eyes stayed where they belonged.

"I meant find someone _else_ to help! Have you ever heard of the expression _read between the lines_? And even if I _did_ mean for you to help me, what's your explanation for graduating? It was your dream to be in Duel Academy and you've only been there a few months! What was the point in that?!"

Johan couldn't help the tear that dropped angrily down his face. "I did it because I was in love with you! But maybe you were too psychotic and stupid to realize it!"

"_Psychotic and stupid?!_ How the hell am I psychotic and stupid when you're the one who suddenly turned suicidal?"

"Oh my god!" he cried. " You are so freaking annoying! I just told you I was in love with you and all you hear is psychotic and stupid! What's wrong with you?"

"Maybe I should ask you the same question!"

"God damnit! You're doing it again! I told you I'm in love with you and all you hear is the insult!"

Jim was at loss for words. He took the moment to look past Johan's anger and listen to the words he was speaking.

_I just told you I'm in love with you…_ the voice in his head replayed.

"Jo-kun--"

"Don't call me that--you're so stupid!"

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize to me!"

"Then what do you want me to do?" he asked in a soft voice. "Just tell me! Anything, I'll do it. Please just…just don't leave."

More tears made themselves known as Johan glared at the Australian.

Jim felt like the worst person in the world for making his Johan cry. "Please, Johan--"

"Save yourself the trouble and just kiss me, you moron."

Jim cupped Johan's right cheek and pulled him in. His lips tasted of his salty tears and vanilla. He had to admit, he became a little misty as well.

"I'm sorry," Jim mumbled against his lips.

"Shut up," Johan paused as he moaned. "Moron."

Jim smiled as he returned the still going kiss. He traced his tongue along Johan's bottom lip.

The bluenette giggled as he allowed Jim to enter.

Though Jim wanted to be close to violent as his tongue battled with Johan's he was gentle as if it was trying to express his guilt.

Johan wrapped his arms around Jim's neck telling him it was ok.

Jim pulled away and rested his forehead against the bluenette's. "I'm in love with you too."

Johan was too dazed to decipher the words. It was like he was drunk off of his kiss. He wobbled slightly making Jim laugh. "What?" he slurred.

"I said, I'm in love with you too."

Johan smiled and kissed him again but not as hard and not nearly as long which made Jim groan in disappointment.

"We should go back to the hotel. Looks like we have a lot to talk about," the Australian said as he wrapped his arm around Johan's waist.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I always thought that were constantly happy and bright. But beyond all of that is a very dark and pessimistic place."

"Like you don't like my constant mood swings."

Jim laughed and continued walking.

Soon, they were back at the hotel. The gaping hole was covered with a sheet while the manager seemed to tell the guests to return to their suites.

"You're room or mine?" Jim asked.

"What floor are you on?"

"Twentieth."

"Mine, it's faster."

"Anxious, are we?"

"Shut up."

The rode the elevator to the sixteenth floor and entered Johan's suite.

"Wow," was all Jim could say.

"What? It's all the same stuff that I kept at the dorm but with a little more."

"It's just very like you."

"I'll take that as a complement."

"You were meant to," he laughed.

About an hour later, they found themselves on the bed with a glass of orange soda.

"So, you said you wanted to talk. Let's talk," Johan said as he broke the comforting silence.

"Ok, how about we make it a game? Sorta," Jim suggested with a smile.

The European chuckled. "Ok. What should we play?"

"Question and Answer. We each get three vetoes."

"Sounds fair enough."

"Ok, do you wanna go first or shall I?"

"Can I go?"

He nodded.

"What was your first impression of me?"

He rubbed his chin feigning deep thought. "I thought you were strange."

"Strange?"

"Yeah. I mean, you stand outside in the rain and ask some random kid into his house. I could've been a junkie for all you knew."

Johan laughed at his choice of words. "Well then I guess I was very lucky."

"Very." He smiled as his question popped into his mind. "Do you remember when you took me in your house and gave me an extra set of clothes?"

"Yeah."

"Do you remember when you came in the bathroom and saw me shirtless?"

"Oh god," he moaned when he realized where he was going with this.

"I'll take that as a yes. What were you thinking?"

Johan blushed. "Veto."

"That gives me more an answer than you'll ever know."

Johan laughed loudly.

"C'mon, spill."

"Ok, fine. I was thinking that you were some…freakish alien from Mars or something because I have _never_ seen anyone as sexy as you. The way the rain glistened from the bathroom lights made me wanna…" his voice trailed off as he bit his lip and groaned lightly.

Jim chuckled evilly. "Your turn," he said in a seductive tone."

Johan smiled and tried to think a serious question as they were losing the point of this "game". "Are you still…afraid?"

Jim's smile slowly faded. "You wanna elaborate on that?"

"I mean, are you afraid of…you know…us being together? Like you were before?"

Jim cleared his throat wanting to take a veto but knew that Johan needed an answer to his question. "Sometimes, yeah."

"Like when?"

He cleared his throat again and suddenly became very uncomfortable in his spot. He shifted slightly but the feeling of nervousness wouldn't leave his stomach.

"You can take a veto if you'd like."

"No, I don't wanna take a veto. You deserve an answer." He took a deep breath and finally answered, "When, um, when it gets complicated."

"Define complicated."

"Like, when it seems like our relationship is hanging on a thread. Like when I had to leave Duel Academy. I was scared. And today when I was brought out of my suit by O'Brian and Kenzan. Also when we fought. I thought you would leave and I would never see you again."

"Jim, you have to know that in our relationship…" Johan took a moment to find the right words. "in our relationship we're gonna have moments where we fight. And sometimes we're gonna have moments where we fight and we feel like we want to tear our heads off of our shoulders." The look on Jim's face startled Johan. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I hate fighting with you. But they're gonna happen."

Jim sighed. "I know."

"However," Johan continued, "no matter how mad or furious I'll be with you, there is absolutely _nothing_ that could make me leave your side. Unless you asked me to."

"I would never ask such a thing from you, Jo-kun. Never."

"Good. Because neither would I."

The Australian kissed his lover lightly. "I love you." He smiled at the feel of the words.

"I love you too."

"I believe it's my turn now."

"Mmhm."

"What made you so sure we would never see each other again? When I had to graduate, I mean.

It was Johan's turn to clear his throat and shift in his seat. "Um, I--I honestly don't know, uh, maybe um--"

"You're stuttering," Jim interrupted.

Johan couldn't seem to get enough air in his lungs. "Veto," he said as sweat boiled at the top of his forehead.

Jim cocked an eyebrow at him which scared Johan even more. "Jo-kun you don't have to be frightened."

"I'm not," he said too quickly.

"Just tell me the truth."

He sighed. "My parents told me that as long as I believed of something hard enough I could make everything happen. And I believed them. So when I first met you, I wanted to stay with you forever. Mostly because you needed all the help you could get and I was the only one you would really open up to. And you were my only friend who liked me for who I was and not the big house I lived in.

"Anyway, I kept thinking: I wanna be with him forever, I wanna be with him forever. And I was starting to think it worked until we kissed under the mistletoe and you ran. So I continued with the montage and I found myself in Duel Academy with you as my roommate. And when I really started disbelieving it was when you had to leave. I was so certain that all my parents said was a lie."

Jim listened intently to what Johan had just told him. "Can I ask you another question?"

Johan nodded as he yawned.

He looked at the time and saw it was a little past two in the morning. "Ok, last question of the night. Do you still believe in the fairytales your parents told you?"

Johan smiled at his question. "No."

"Why?"

"Because this is reality. And you never know what it's gonna throw at you. But I do believe that as long as we stick together then we can make through its obstacles. No matter how tough or how long it takes." The moment was ruined by him yawning again which resulted to Jim laughing.

"I think it's time to call it a night."

Johan nodded lazily.

"You mind if I crash here?"

"Not one bit."

Jim and Johan undressed to their boxers and shut off the lights.

"Goodnight Jo-kun."

"'Night."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Whoa, longest chapter yet! I hope you enjoyed getting to know a little bit more about Jim and Johan from Q&A. Again, I apologize for oocness and lack of knowledge in the dueling section.

l

l

v

Review plz!

l

l

v

Wow, it's true. It does look like a peen XD

l

l

v


	18. Chapter 18

OMG!!!!!! Yesterday, I went to see Date Night and it was so incredibly funny! I couldn't stop laughing to save my life! And if anyone and I mean _anyone_, who says Date Night was bad, I'm gonna find you and then kill you…0.o lol jk but anyway, I'm more excited to start this chapter sooooo let's do it!

* * *

Johan woke up to Jim's arms wrapped around him and his light breathing against his hair.

He smiled to himself knowing Jim was his and would stay that way.

"Johan," Jim croaked, his voice hoarse with sleep.

"Yes?" he asked lightly.

"What are you doing up?"

"I don't know, what are you doing up?"

"I don't know either."

The two chuckled which quickly turned to laughter after Johan's stomach growling loudly.

"Hungry?" Jim laughed.

"Just a smidge," the bluenette giggled.

"Well, let's get something to eat, shall we?"

They got out of bed and walked into the cold-floored kitchen.

"Shall I whip up some pancakes?" the brunette asked.

"Uh, sure. That's sounds great." The European walked over to the cabin but his lover pulled him back.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Um, getting pancake mix?"

"No," he growled. Grabbing Johan by the shoulders, he shoved him into the living room and forced him into a seat. "Jim make pancakes," he said in a caveman voice. "Johan watch TV. No cook."

Johan smiled as he flipped on the screen.

Not long after, Johan found himself drooling over what lay on the kitchen table.

"Johan, if you drool any more, your tongue will go dry."

Johan's mouth was still agape so Jim took his hand and shut it.

They sat down and started eating.

Three bites and a chug of water later, Johan asked, "Can we play Question and Answer again?"

Jim chuckled into his glass. "Of course."

"Ok." He thought for a second. "Do you…you know…love your dad?"

This was a touchy subject for Jim. He cleared his throat and answered honestly, "I know I should…and I've always tried. But I…I can't. I mean, he killed my mother. How am I supposed to forgive him for that?"

Johan nodded in understanding. "That makes sense. Your turn."

Jim smiled. "Did you have a crush on Judai-kun?"

"Jim!" he laughed.

"C'mon, tell me. I won't get jealous," Jim said with a smile. "Much."

Johan sighed. "No, I didn't. I thought of him as a brother."

Jim nodded. "Your turn."

Johan had his question but he was scared of finding out the answer.

"Are you ok?" the Australian asked. "You look sort of pale."

"Yeah, I'm fine." He took another bite of his breakfast. Then he forced a deep breath down his throat and into his lungs. "Honestly, would you want to spend the rest of your life with…well, with me?"

Jim stood from his seat and sat next to Johan. Then he kissed him slow and hard. Then he pulled away to look into his eyes. "Yes Johan. I would want to spend the rest of my life with you." Then he leaned back in and finished their kiss.

"Can I ask why?" Johan asked breathlessly.

"Because," Jim panted. "Before I was in pain. I was in mental and physical pain. I had nowhere left to go. And then you showed up. You were my medicine."

Johan smiled. "And has my medicine cured you?"

"Yes. Yes, it has."

* * *

Oh no! That's the end! Yeah, I know it was a really bad ending but I knew that if I didn't stop it there, I never would. Sooooooo, yea. Very sorry. Please, review!


End file.
